Tales Of Spirits
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Fic Originale largement inspirée de l'Univers de Naruto. Monde fantastique médiéval pré-Naruto. Alors qu'une guerre se prépare entre les pays du vent et du feu, une nouvelle arme de guerre fait son apparition : neuf humains aux pouvoirs surnaturels. On les appelle les Esprits.
1. Introduction : Les Esprits

_A/N : Fic en cours de réécriture_

_Ceci est une histoire originale que j'ai imaginé en me basant sur l'univers de Naruto. (le 1er essai s'appelait La Naissance de Kyubi, écrite en 2006. Elle a beaucoup évolué depuis le temps et ressemble bien plus à un livre d'héroic fantasy.Néanmoins je ne peux pas enlever certain élément qui prennent leur source dans l'univers de Naruto. C'est donc ici que je la poste en esperant que cela vous plaise._

_N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions._

_Bonne lecture. QueenieP_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, les personnages de cette fic oui...  
_

* * *

**Tales Of Spirit**

**Tome 1 - Arc 1 : Sauver la Reine**

**Introduction : Les Esprits**

* * *

_Personnages présents par ordre d'apparition : __Inari / Raidaito / Shina Tsuhiko_

_Tokugawa / Honoo / La Reine malade (Toyomike Kashikiya dites Reine Suiko)_

* * *

L'alerte avait été donnée. Un intrus s'était introduit dans la forteresse volante. Il avait réussi à réduire à néant les gardes et la vigilance des sentinelles automatiques. C'était un ninja expérimenté. Une explosion souffla deux hommes à terre, deux autres se tinrent prêt pour le combat, mais l'intrus, très agile, les assomma sans aucune difficulté, brisant leurs armures et déchaussant leur mâchoire. Le niveau d'alerte maximale avait été déclenché.

Il se pourrait bien que cet individu soit l'un d'entre eux…

La forteresse flottait à plus de 1000 mètres d'altitude. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. La Reine avait parlé : il fallait le capturer vivant, et surtout, récupérer le bien précieux qu'il venait de dérober.

Le voleur se dissimula derrière un pilier. La nuit était propice au camouflage, ainsi se cacha-t-il facilement des yeux inexpérimentés des bleus. Il prépara un autre fumigène et le lança entre les soldats. Peu importait leur nombre, aucun humain ne pouvait espérer le toucher. Il sauta haut dans les airs et assomma deux nouveaux gardes d'un coup de pied, puis esquiva les autres attaques qui venaient de tous les cotés. Un garde cria aux autres de s'écarter et lança une mini bombe sur le voleur. L'explosion déchira ses vêtements de camouflage et laissa apparaître son vrai visage.

Hey les mecs, c'est une fillette ! cria l'un d'eux

On va pas se laisser faire par une-BANG, fit un autre avant de tomber raide par terre, après un coup de coude dans le dos

…je ne suis pas une fillette, fit la voleuse. Et, merci pour les munitions…

Sa manche était en flamme à cause de l'explosion, mais elle ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur. Les hommes restèrent stupéfaits devant un tel spectacle, les flammes tout autour d'elle semblaient se raviver à son contact, et ses blessures cicatrisèrent. Elle souffla légèrement sur sa manche, et, tel un lance flamme, le feu jailli d'elle pour bruler ses opposants.

Une fois le danger écarté, elle se remémora le plan. La forteresse de Yetsirah, sur laquelle elle se trouvait, était une immense plate forme volante, qui se déplaçait comme un nuage. Le point le plus près du sol se trouvait sur l'aile ouest, pile là où elle se trouvait. Il fallait qu'elle attende de passer la falaise près de son point de rendez vous.

Elle la voyait se rapprocher, monta sur la rambarde et se prépara à sauter, quand soudain, la forteresse commença à monter dans le ciel…ils voulaient l'empêcher de s'enfuir ! Très vite, d'autres gardes arrivèrent en masse, et la voleuse, prise au piège, fut obliger de sauter, de plus de 1000 mètres de haut. _Zut_, pensa-t-elle, _je vais être obligé de m'activer, je vais me faire repérer, La Princesse va me tuer !_

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une formidable quantité de chakra fut libérée, illuminant le ciel étoilé d'une lumière rouge, et les soldats les plus curieux qui s'étaient penchés pour voir ce saut de l'ange, purent voir la voleuse et sa chevelure enflammée, propulsée par des flammes, rouler sur la roche de la falaise, avant de sauter et de retomber sur ses rollers, et de continuer sur la terre bien plate. Elle roulait à vive allure vers la forêt, et plus tard, vers Chousho, la capitale du pays du feu.

La cellule de vidéo surveillance de Yetsirah était aux abois. L'homme en armure, le chef des troupes, s'avança pour mieux regarder la voleuse en question.

Chef Raidaito, elle a réussi à sauter ! et elle est toujours vivante !

J'ai vu ça…murmura Raidaito tout en réfléchissant. Il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Faite venir la Reine, immédiatement.

Bien monsieur !

L'agent au rapport se mit au garde à vous avant de courir avertir la reine dans ses quartiers. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, c'était elle la vrai chef des armées. Shina Tsuhiko. La femme toute vêtue de noir fit frôler les pans de sa robe, faite en ailes de corbeau, contre les murs de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient dans la autour de ses épaules, son regard noir se posa sur les écrans de contrôle, avant de se tourner vers son bras droit, dont le regard bleu et limpide survolait la pièce, indiquant à ses hommes de se retirer. Un fois seuls, l'homme en armure fit un zoom sur le moment de l'explosion :

C'est elle, dit-il simplement.

Elle résiste aux flammes, intéressant, commenta Shinetsuhiko de sa voix inquiétante.

Et puis, en sautant, continua-t-il en changeant l'angle de la caméra, elle s'est activée. Pas de doute, c'est Inari.

Alors comme ça, Inari se rebellerait contre sa propre créatrice.

Elle n'a pas fait ça toute seule. On a récupéré des cartouches et reste de fumigènes qu'elle a utilisés. Un soldat les a reconnu l'emblème incrusté : Un phoenix avec ses ailes déployées.

L'emblème du clan Kashikiya...Celui qui règne sur le pays du feu.

Shina sourit, elle avait toujours détesté la Rein qui avait repris en main ce pays au bord de la ruine quelques décennies plus tôt. C'était l'occasion rêver de lui envoyer son armée au porte du Grand Palais ; mais malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, elle devait faire très attention. Un incident diplomatique, surtout avec le pays du feu, pourrait lui être fatal.

Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était séparé en plusieurs régions, toutes gouvernées par un des cinq éléments, et par une Reine. Shinetsuhiko gouvernait Chikara, le pays du vent depuis la forteresse et la Princesse des flammes, Honoo Hime, depuis peu, le pays du feu. Les trois autres éléments la foudre, la terre, et l'eau, protégeaient les pays entourant celui du feu. Or c'était bien connu, le vent ne peut rien contre le feu…

Il ne faut pas ébruiter l'affaire tant qu'on n'a aucune preuve solide, continua Shina Tsuhiko. Parle d'un vol, mais cache l'identité de l'agresseur. De toute façon, personne n'est prêt à attendre parler d'Eux.

Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, Shina, tu ne pouvais pas tous les contrôler. Laissons ça en suspend, va te reposer. On réglera tout ça demain.

L'homme quitta la pièce, laissant Shina seule un moment face aux écrans de contrôle. Il y avait eu une brèche cette nuit là, et Inari aussi agile soit elle, n'aurait pas pu y arriver toute seule…

Le lendemain matin, Inari arriva fraiche comme une rose au Grand Palais. La capitale du pays du feu, était déjà éveillée : les marchands ouvraient leur boutique, les passants remplissaient les rues, les enfants courraient…et la milice patrouillait. Elle avait troqué son habit de ninja contre ses vêtements habituels. Qui étaient, pour l'occasion, très inhabituels : Son leggins noir, sa tunique violette et ses mitaines rouge foncée lui donnait un air décalé. Ses yeux, tout comme ses cheveux coupés en carré plongeant, étaient rouge vif, prêt à s'embraser à tout moment. Quand elle vit l'entrée du Palais royal, Inari sautilla, faisant remuer à frange, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Pour sa première mission, elle avait réussi son coup.

Elle avait toujours préféré passer par les airs. En un seul bond elle avait atteint le toit du palais. Inari entra par la fenêtre d'une chambre laissée ouverte, et regagna le hall principal. Là, des chevaliers en armure la saluèrent : elle avait toujours été très populaire, sa bonne humeur et sa gentille aidant. Au bout du hall, une immense porte rouge brique lui barrait le passage. Un vieil homme en armure grise, tout comme ses cheveux, montait la garde. C'était Ryô Tokugawa, le chef des armées du pays. Il acquiesça de la tête quand Inari vint à sa hauteur, et la laissa entrer. Les énormes portent grincèrent pour laisser apparaître la salle du trône, laissé vaquant depuis que la Reine était tombée gravement malade.

Inari entra et s'agenouilla devant le trône vide. La princesse Honoo se trouvait plus en hauteur, la salua, et descendit les escaliers situés sur les côtés du trône pour s'entretenir avec elle. Elle portait une robe rouge vermeille et ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés ensemble. Inari se releva et lui montra son butin : une chaine en or, ornée d'un étrange pendentif doré de forme triangulaire...

La mission s'est déroulée à merveille, commença Inari en souriant. Même si ça m'a fait tout chose de retourner sur Yetsirah après tant d'année...

C'est parfait, fit la Princesse en rangeant le petit objet dans sa manche. Il nous faudra trouver la seconde partie pour libérer son pouvoir. Je te préviendrai quand nous aurons plus d'information.

Si je peux me permettre votre Altesse, a quoi sert ce bijou ?

Voyons Inari, on a passé une partie de nos jeunes années ensemble, tu n'as pas besoin de me parler ainsi ! Lui répondit Honoo en faisant la moue. Vois-tu, ce pendentif est en fait une sorte de clé. Et il ouvre...une chose tout à fait surprenante.

Ha ! En tout cas, ça doit être fichtrement important ! Je te dis pas comment j'ai du galérer pour l'avoir…des portes blindées, des caméras…

Hi hi, tu voulais me vouvoyer et maintenant tu me parles comme à ta gouvernante.

Oh, pardon votre Altesse ! je veux dire Honoo…Mah! Balbutia Inari. Je ne m'y ferai décidément jamais. depuis que notre Reine est tombée malade, tout va tellement vite...

Et crois moi, je ne pense pas que cela soit l'œuvre du destin. C'est pour ça que nous devons agir vite. Vois-tu Inari, cette clé, elle permet d'accéder à la mémoire des gens.

Leur mémoire ? Répéta-t-elle un peu abasourdie.

Oui, toutes les informations que nous stockons, tous ce que nous savons, est enregistré dans notre inconscient. Cette clé permet d'y accéder. C'est de la haute magie, un item crée par les Dieux, que détenait la Reine Shina Tsuhiko. Mais il manque une partie pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner, comme je te l'ai dis. Avec ça, je pourrai enfin savoir qui a empoisonné ma mère ! Fit elle avec détermination en tapant du poing.

Tu penses toujours à une tentative d'assassinat ? Honoo…parfois le destin est ce qu'il est, lui dit-elle tristement en baissant son regard. Pour une fois que nous ne sommes pas en guerre, je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre conflit fasse rage.

Moi non plus Inari. Moi non plus. Et pour cela, j'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier.

Pendant que les deux jeunes filles parlaient, Tokugawa entra à son tour dans la salle du trône. Il avait l'air grave, comme à son habitude, surement à cause de l'énorme cicatrice qui traversait son visage de part en part. Il s'agenouilla lui aussi devant la Princesse et prit la parole :

Majesté, nous venons de retrouver sa trace !

Si tôt ? Lui répondit-elle plus qu'étonnée. C'est parfait ! j'étais justement en train d'en parler à Inari.

Je vous avais dit que mon agent sur les lieux était un as Princesse. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se trouve à l'Akaisakaba Club.

Dans un bordel ? Une ancienne Reine ? Fit Honoo de plus en plus étonnée.

Vous parlez de Benzaiten n'est ce pas ? fit Inari d'un air sérieux tout à coup.

Les deux autres stoppèrent leur conversation et la regardèrent un moment. Le sujet était épineux. Les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

Inari, fit Tokugawa, la situation est plus que critique. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a quelques mois, la Reine Benzaiten, Reine du Kenmei le pays de l'eau, notre allier le plus précieux, a été détrônée. Et quelques temps plus tard, notre Reine tombait malade…

Je vois...fit Inari.

Inari, il faut que l'on récupère Benzaiten, lui dit Honoo. Je compte sur toi. Tokugawa va t'expliquer la mission.

Bien votre Altesse, fit le soldat expérimenté.

Vous pouvez disposer.

La princesse Honoo, reprit les escaliers et monta dans ses appartements. Tokugawa fit signe à Inari de le suivre et prit une porte dérobée derrière un rideau. Une fois dans le passage secret, ils atterrirent dans les appartements du chef des Armées.

Voila le plan, lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit et en posant ses armes et son armure, tu sais pourquoi on t'envoie là bas.

J'ai grandi avec Benzaiten, je n'aurais aucun mal à la reconnaître. En même temps une fille avec des cheveux bleus ça court pas les rues…

Elle te fera confiance c'est ça le plus important.

Je vous l'ai déjà dit Tokugawa Senchô, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu elle et moi, c'était ici même au palais. Et elle ne m'a clairement pas reconnu.

Alors nous ferons sans. Avec tes capacités, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous défaire de gardes du bordel. Dieu sait comme c'est bien gardé comme baraque.

Ça sent le vécu, hein ? Plaisanta-t-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

Je ne ferai aucun commentaire, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard à la limite du honteux avant de reprendre son sérieux. Le but de la mission est de récupérer la princesse, vivante de préférence. Ce soir, tu y vas en repérage, et pour prendre contact avec mon agent. Rien de plus. Promis ?

Promis vieux crouton, cette fois, je suivrai les ordres, dit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous. A quoi il ressemble ton agent ? Il est mignon ?

Ne me lance pas cet air malicieux Inari, c'est pas ton genre.

Ah, et c'est quel genre alors ? dit-elle avec sa frimousse de renarde.

Du genre avec des gros seins.

Ah, fit Inari visiblement déçue. Et comment veux-tu que ça m'aide à la trouver dans un bordel ?

Suit les papillons. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Son nom est Ashura, au cas où ça ne suffirait pas.

Suivre les papillons…Dacodak Tokugawa Senchô! Je peux filer ?

Tokugawa lui fit oui de la tête, et Inari s'accrocha au bord de la fenêtre et sauta de la chambre, atterrie sur les toits et les descendis en courant, vers les jardins de la Reine.

Les jardins de la Reine entouraient sa chambre où elle était allongée, inconsciente, un linge tiède sur le front.

Sa fille était agenouillée à son chevet, lui tenant la main, et se releva quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. C'était Tokugawa.

Comment va-t-elle ?

Toujours pareil, répondit la Princesse en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près du lit, sa fièvre ne tombe pas, et elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience.

Depuis combien de temps maintenant, une semaine ?

Un peu plus de dix jours, fit Honoo en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Ne t'inquiète pas Ryô, je vais bien. J'ai été bien préparé. Ici ce sont les femmes qui montent sur le trône, et elles doivent en être capables dès le plus jeune âge. Regarde Benzaiten, Reine à 15 ans à peine, j'en ai cinq de plus, je peux le faire.

Et regarde comment elle a fini. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à la récupérer ? lui demanda-t-il. On a toujours aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

Réfléchit Tokugawa. L'enchainement des choses. La Reine Benzaiten vient ici pour nous donner son appui, quelques temps après, elle se fait évincer du trône par cette mégère de Shina Tsuhiko. En apprenant la nouvelle, ma mère s'est montrée hostile envers cette vieille peau. Et quelques jours avant d'être empoisonnée, elle me l'a dit. Crois moi, c'est bien sa fille.

Que ce soit sa fille la fille de Shina, que tout le monde croyait morte depuis des années, c'est une chose ; mais que ce soit…l'un d'entre eux…

Tu veux parler des gens comme Inari ?

Honoo avait relevé la tête, l'air sérieux tout d'un coup.

Inari résiste aux flammes, continua Tokugawa, elle a une force inimaginable, une résistance surhumaine, une rapidité…aucun homme n'est arrivé à lui faire une égratignure depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici il y a cinq ans.

C'est un surhomme, ou plutôt, une 'sur-femme' selon toi ? fit Honoo en ricanant.

Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il. Avec Ashura, elles sont deux.

Et cette Ashura, que peut-elle faire ? Elle résiste au feu elle aussi ?

Pas le moins du monde. Mais elle est dotée d'un don elle aussi. Ces deux filles iront loin. Et tu penses qu'il y en a d'autres ?

Ça vient de mon informateur, enfin, de notre informateur, dit Honoo en regardant sa mère, il y en aurait plusieurs. Des hommes aussi. On en aurait compté neuf pour le moment.

Et quel est ton but ? Continua Tokugawa. Les réunir tous pour lancer une offensive contre la Reine Noire ?

Ça serait cool hein ? Qu'elle ravale un peu sa salive, ce maudit corbeau de malheur, pesta Honoo. Je ne la laisserais pas détruire notre pays comme ça.

En utilisant sa supposée fille contre elle ?

Non, même si l'idée est tentante, je ne peux toujours pas affirmer avec certitude que c'est bel et bien sa fille. J'ai besoin de Benzaiten pour une toute autre raison : pour guérir Maman. Le Kenmei est un pays pacifiste, fait de prêtres et de prêtresses qui utilisent l'énergie de l'eau qui coule dans leur pays pour soigner les maux plus difficiles à traiter. Benzaiten était la plus douée, trop douée pour son âge, la meilleure guérisseuse que le pays est jamais connue. C'est pour ça qu'elle est montée si vite sur le trône. Elle guérira ma mère Tokugawa, il nous la faut.

Honoo regagna le chevet de sa mère et laissa son bras droit pensif, poser son regard sur la Reine. Ses rides étaient marquées, le poison avait eu un effet fulgurant sur son état de santé mais aussi sur son apparence.

Il pria la Princesse de le laisser partir puis repartit voir ses hommes.

Ce soir là, beaucoup de choses allaient se passer, pensait Shina Tsuhiko, alors qu'elle survolait les terres de Chikara sur sa forteresse. Elle le sentait, elle pouvait suivre le chakra d'Inari depuis qu'elle avait quitté Yetsirah. Et ce soir là, elle allait rencontrée un autre chakra semblable, un chakra appartenant à ces êtres surhumains qu'ils appelaient Esprits. Le spectacle promettait d'être grandiose...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre **

* * *

**Pour ceux que l'étymologie intéresse :**

Inari : Kami japonais à l'apparence d'un renard. Divinité du riz et des céréales entre autres

Shina-tsu-Hiko : Kami du vent, né du souffle d'Izanami.

Raidaito : Rai = foudre et Daito = un sorte de sabre.

Tokugawa Ryo : J'aimais bien ce nom je trouvais que ça sonnait bien! Mais en fait Tokugawa c'est surtout le nom du dernier Shogunat avant la révolution de l'ère Meiji.

Honoo Hime: Son nom veut dire flamme ou écarlate je sais plus trop...

Reine Suiko ou Toyomike Kashikiya : Nom de la 1er impératrice japonaise, dans les années 600, qui a quand même reigné près de 30 ans.

Benzaiten/Benten : Les deux sont possibles. Un des 7 kami du bonheur japonais.

Ashura/Asura : Roi des démons dans le folklore japonais.

Yetsirah : tiré d'Angel Sanctuary, référence biblique. Un des 3 'étages' du paradis.

Chousho : une des façons de dire 'Force' en japonais

Chikara : idem pour Pouvoir

Kenmei : Sagesse.


	2. Le Sauvetage

_A/N : Fic en cours de réécriture._

_ Chapitre sponsorisé par Tarentino...ceux qui n'ont pas aimé Kill Bill, s'abstenir..._

**PEGI 16**

_Bonne lecture. Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mes personnages si._

* * *

**Tales Of Spirit  
**

**Tome 1 - Arc 1 Sauver la Reine.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le sauvetage.**

* * *

_Résumé du 1er chapitre__ : Inari est un Esprit au service du pays du Feu__. __Au cours de sa première mission, elle dérobé un objet de valeur sur Yetsirah, forteresse volante de l'ennemi. A peine est-elle rentrée que la Princesse Honoo et Tokugawa lui donnent une nouvelle mission: Récupérer une certaine Benzaiten._

_Personnages par ordre de parution__: Inari, Ashura, Benzaiten, soldats de Yetsirah, Tokugawa, Honoo, la Reine._

* * *

Inari se préparait pour le grand soir. Elle allait revoir son amie, avec qui elle avait passé ses jeunes années sur la grande forteresse de Yetsirah. La mère d'Inari avait été engagé comme nourrisse à l'époque spécialement pour s'occuper de Benzaiten, et les avait élevées toutes les deux, comme des sœurs, jusqu'à cet incident…

Elle mit son béret taupe sur sa tête. Pour rentrer dans le bordel sans être aperçue, avec son physique, il serait plus facile pour elle de se faire passer pour un garçon. Elle avait trouvé le béret et la fausse moustache dans un petit magasin, à l'emblème d'un papillon. Avec sa salopette large et sa chemise du dimanche, elle espérait faire planer le doute assez longtemps pour approcher son contact sans se faire repérer.

L'Akaisakaba club ouvrait ses portes à 23 heures environ, et déjà des gens faisaient la queue. Des grandes affiches étaient collées contre le mur de l'enseigne. Inari s'arrêta les pour lire : Une nouvelle geisha venait de rejoindre la troupe, et elle était selon l'affiche toujours, la plus belle de toute la région. Qu'est ce que les gens ne font pas pour attirer les pauvres gens frustrés, se dit Inari en passant son regard sur l'autre affiche. Cette fois ci, ses yeux tombèrent nez à nez avec le kimono entrouvert d'une autre geisha.

- Whoa mec, dit un homme complètement saoul derrière elle, t'as vu cette paire de nichons ! J'aimerai bien y mettre mon joujou entre si tu vois ce que tu veux dire !

- Euh…fit Inari un peu gênée et pas très sur de sa voix. Oué ça c'est clair, j'aimerai bien la…euh…

- Oué mais faut payer cher pour cette poulette là ! Enfin, pas autant que pour l'autre fille là, mais elle est si belle…si j'avais pas bu autant de saké j'aurai pu me la payer cette nuit !

- Qui est cette jeune fille ? celle dont parlait l'affiche ? La nouvelle ? Demanda Inari.

- Hé, tu veux t'la faire ? continua l'homme en titubant légèrement. Impossible de la louper hein, une fille avec les cheveux bleus…

- Ça court pas les rues. Merci pour le renseignement.

- Petit, n'écoute pas ce que raconte cet idiot, fit un autre homme un peu plus sobre, visiblement un ami au mec bourré. Depuis que cette fille est ici, tout ceux qui sont allé passé une nuit avec elle ont mystérieusement disparu. Si j'étais toi, je me rabattrai sur d'autres proies pour commencer ma soirée. Crois en mon expérience !

Inari se retourna mais les deux homme avaient disparus. C'était pathétique de voir à quel point certains hommes passaient leur vie aux putes. Elle attendit son tour pour pouvoir rentrer, le spectacle allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que Tokugawa voulait dire par « spectacle », mais les étoiles dans ses yeux en disait long sur le calvaire qu'elle allait endurer.

Les premières filles se mirent à danser, en kimono très dénudé, par groupes de trois. Les hommes leur glissaient des billets quand elles venaient les voir, et certaines qui recevaient un gros pactole partaient avec dans des chambres à part. Mais aucune fille aux cheveux bleus ni de papillons dans les parages.

Inari en profita pour faire jeter un coup d'œil et faire le tour de la salle à la recherche de son contact. Elle avait vu à l'entrée quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas à sa place, avec un long manteau noir et le visage caché par une capuche, se pourrait-il que ce soit Ashura ?

Elle se résigna à retrouver son inconnu quand d'autres filles prirent place sur la scène. C'était un groupe de femme avec des sabres. Et l'une d'elle avait un kimono orné de papillons violets.

« C'est elle » pensa Inari en voyant ce magnifique 95 E sortir outrageusement de son décolleté. C'était une femme très grande, au moins 1m80, des cheveux noirs très longs, noués en queue de cheval très haut. Elle était fort bien maquillée et tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. La démonstration de sabre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, de belles figures, une jolie chorégraphie et un final éclatant. Inari c'était rapprochée de la scène, et comme convenu donna un ancien billet à son contact. Celle-ci comprit le message et fit signe à Inari de la suivre.

La grande femme prit un petit escalier et esquissa un sourire à ses collègues avant de prendre Inari par le bras et de l'amena dans une petit pièce. Elle alluma la lumière, ses yeux blancs étaient a moitiés cachés par une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa petite barrette en forme de papillon.

- Inari ?

- Ashura ?

- Il semblerait que vous soyez bien le contact dont on m'ait parlé, continua Ashura en croisant les bras, mais je pensais que vous seriez une femme.

- J'en suis une, dit-elle en enlevant sa fausse moustache et son béret, laissant apparaître sa tignasse rouge.

- Oh, excusez moi, avec votre physique j'ai cru...Enfin avec une poitrine aussi inexistante que la votre c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, remarqua Ashura. Venons en au fait. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, c'est bientôt son tour.

- A Benzaiten ? On m'a dit de juste prendre contact avec toi ce soir, rien de plus, commença Inari, prise de cours.

- On n'a pas le temps, j'ai vu un type louche dans la salle. Il traîne depuis quelques soirs, j'ai peur que l'armée ennemie ne l'ait aussi repérée, insista Ashura en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. On n'a pas le choix, il faut la récupérer ce soir.

- Mais…comment faire ? Tu as un plan ?

- Fait ce que je te dis. Son spectacle commence dans quelques minutes. Il faudra l'intercepter à la fin, avant qu'elle ne regagne sa loge pour poser son instrument.

- Un instrument ?

- Tu verras par toi-même. Forces la à te suivre dans la salle ou nous nous trouvons, je prépare sa sortie.

Ashura poussa Inari en dehors de la pièce et ferma vivement la porte derrière elle. Elle enfila a tout vitesse son beret avant que quelqu'un ne la voit et remit sa fausse moustache. Encore un coup d'adrénaline, et elle adorait ça.

Revenue dans la salle principale, Inari vit un autre groupe de femmes dénudées danser sur scène, et la salle se désemplir. Puis un homme avec un micro vint sur la scène, remercier les jeunes filles, pour en annoncer une autre.

- Je sais que tout le monde l'attend ce soir ! commença-t-il, et la voila ! La jeune femme au Biwa !

Des cris et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Inari s'avança le plus près possible et se mit presque devant, en même temps que l'homme à la capuche. Inari le regarda un instant, comme perturbée par quelque chose. L'homme la regarda en retour, mais fut très vite interrompu par la voix du micro qui continua son discours :

- On se demande encore comment une fille peut être aussi belle et aussi douée ! Elle est digne d'être une Princesse ou même une Reine ! Les Rois se disputeraient sa main en secret ! et rien que pour vous ce soir, la voici !

C'est à ce moment là que Benzaiten monta sur scène. Inari ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émue, elle n'avait pas du tout changé depuis leur enfance : de long cheveux bleus océan et ondulés, qui lui tombés sur les hanches, des grands yeux bleus et pétillants, un visage parfait et harmonieux, tout était semble-t-il parfait, comme le disait la pancarte, sa beauté illuminait la pièce. Ses mains délicates prirent le Biwa, puis elle s'assit sur le coussin au milieu de la scène et commença les premières notes. Tous les hommes semblaient comme hypnotisés par son chant mélodieux et l'air de l'instrument. Un petit moment de paradis dans la puanteur de cet endroit, se dit Inari. Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant, et quelques minutes plus tard, quand le chant fut fini, elle garda son regard fixé sur elle. La fille aux cheveux bleus, posa son instrument a terre, salua, puis regarda la foule. C'est à ce moment précis que le regard des deux femmes se croisa. Benzaiten resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, puis descendit de la scène.

La rouquine prit les devants et se faufila entre les hommes pour intercepter l'ancienne princesse. Dans le couloir prêt du rendez vous avec Ashura, Benzaiten sortait à peine de sa loge, et recevait comme d'habitude les félicitations de ses collègues. Elles lui disaient tous les soirs qu'elle avait une belle voix, qu'elle était envoûtante, mais cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Inari se dirigea vers elle et la prit par le bras, pour l'amener vers la petite salle et Benzaiten se laissa faire sans broncher. Une fois la porte fermée, Ashura prit la parole en premier.

- Pas si mal pour une jeune recrue, fit-elle à Inari.

- Megumi ? s'exclama Benzaiten en voyant Ashura adossée contre le mur, mais, que fais-tu ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras Ashura, lui répondit-elle. Nous sommes des soldats de sa Majesté la Reine venues vous secourir. Ne perdons pas de temps, les hommes du bordel doivent être à votre recherche.

- Non je-

- Benzaiten, c'est moi, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? fit Inari.

- Je vous ai vu…au Grand Palais, quand j'étais encore…mais, non, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance, lui répondit-elle doucement. Megumi, je ne peux vous suivre, vous devez me comprendre.

- Il le faut, dit fermement la grande femme, ce sont les ordres. Vous viendrez avec nous, de gré, ou de force !

- Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit…Ici je ne suis qu'une prostituée comme les autres. Dehors, je suis une reine déchue et une meurtrière…ils me pendront s'ils me retrouvent !

- Toi ? une meurtrière !? s'exclama Inari.

- Chut, parle moins fort. Évidement que non ! je n'ai tué personne ! Mais c'est la Reine Noire qui en a décidé ainsi. Je n'ai rien pu faire…

- C'est donc comme ça que Shina Tsuhiko vous a destitué du trône, constata Ashura. Nous vous cacherons de cette vieille peau Majesté, vous devez nous suivre.

- C'est urgent, dit Inari, il se pourrait que des hommes de Yetsirah soient déjà sur place !

- Des hommes de Yetsirah ? Dans ce cas, il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Hey, vous ne devriez pas être un peu plus emballée ? remarqua Ashura. On est en train de vous sauver là !

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Le plus simple est de prendre la porte de-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des hommes étaient en train de taper à la porte, des hommes armés prêt à défoncer la porte.

- Hey, pour consommer, il faut payer ! fit le 1er garde

- Sécurité ! venez vite !

- Il semblerait que ta surveillance soit quintuplée, fit Inari à Benzaiten.

- Pourtant je n'ai jamais essayé de m'enfuir. Que faire ?

Inari tapota sur le mur d'en face, en lançant un regard interrogateur à sa partenaire d'un soir. Ashura lui dit qu'il donnait sur l'extérieur. La rouquine recula d'un pas et donna un grand coup de poing à l'endroit du mur qu'elle tapotait quelques secondes plus tôt. Celui ci s'effondra comme un château de carte et ouvrit un passage vers une ruelle sombre, et miraculeusement vide. Ashura fit signe aux deux jeunes filles de passer en premier, qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

Inari partit devant, et prit Benzaiten par le bras. La jeune fille encore très légèrement habillée, refusa d'abord, puis céda face au regard déterminé de la petite rousse. Ashura eut à peine le temps de les voir disparaître de son champ de vision que la porte derrière elle fut forcée, trois soldats pénétrèrent dans la petite remise.

- Elles s'enfuient ! cria le plus gradé d'entre eux, rattrapez-les !

- Bien chef ! firent les deux autres hommes en s'avançant.

- Pas si vite vous deux…

Ashura sortit son sabre de son fourreau qu'elle gardait attaché à son obi et leur trancha les deux bras d'un seul coup. Les deux hommes tombèrent par terre dans leur propre sang, hurlant de douleur. Des bleus, pensa Ashura un instant, avant de se tourner vers le plus âgé encore sur ces jambes. Celui-ci s'avança et l'attaqua de front. Ashura esquiva et riposta sur l'épaule droite de son adversaire. Son sabre transperça l'armure, au grand désarroi du soldat.

- Hg, fit-il en se tenant son épaule sanglante, comment…

- Ne jamais sous estimer son ennemi, et surtout, ne jamais me sous estimer.

L'homme tenta de lui asséner un coup fatal, mais Ashura esquiva encore un fois et lui donna un coup de coude bien dosé dans le ventre. Le soldat tomba a terre, et laissa échapper son arme. Au moment de se relever, la jeune femme planta son sabre dans sa paume et lui écrasa l'entre jambe avec ses talons aiguilles.

- Hg !

- Ça fait mal hein, dit-elle avec une pointe de sadisme. Combien t'as d'hommes dans le bâtiment ?

- Hg…Argh arrêtez ! je vais tout vous dire…mais n'appuyez pas plus…

- Ah les bijoux de famille, ça fait avouer beaucoup de chose. Combien ?

- On était dix… les renforts vont arriver…

- Mh, il en reste donc 7 à neutraliser…qui vous emploi ?

- Ggn…le gérant…

- Menteur ! cria-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus fort avec ses chaussures, qui ?

- C'est la vérité…arrêtez…

Ashura soupira, et relâcha son emprise. Elle reprit son sabre et avant que le soldat puisse se relever, ramassa le sabre d'un des deux soldats à terre et lui planta dans l'abdomen. Deux nouveaux soldats, avec les mêmes armures arrivèrent devant la porte et virent leur supérieur gisant dans son sang.

- Chef ! fit l'un, alors que l'autre regardait Ashura en tremblant

- …ceux d'entre vous qui ont une femme et des enfants qui les attendent à la maison, fit-elle en nettoyant le sang sur son sabre, fuyiez, je ne vous rattraperai pas.

Celui qui ne tremblait pas fonça tête baissé vers la jeune femme en kimono, qui le décapita sur le champ. La traînée de sang éclaboussa les murs et les deux personnes encore debout dans la pièce. Les genoux du dernier soldat le lâchèrent et le firent tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il voulut quitter la pièce, mais ses jambes refusaient toujours de bouger. Alors qu'il était coincé contre un mur, Ashura vint encore une fois transpercer son épaule avec son sabre et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était si jeune, se dit-elle, un bout de viande, de la chair a canon, et il avait peur. Très peur.

- Tu ne sais rien ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

- ...je…je…je le jure ! Balbutia le jeune soldat entre deux sanglots.

- Hum, ça se lit dans tes yeux. T'as besoin de fric et t'as pas croisé la bonne personne en cherchant du boulot. Ils prennent vraiment n'importe qui, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes et tu tenais ton arme à l'envers…constata tristement Ashura.

- …Me tuez pas…pitié…

- J'ai horreur des gens qui supplient.

Ashura enleva son sabre, une giclée de sang en sorti. Et merde, l'artère axillaire était touchée. Elle déchira un de ses manches de kimono et enroula le bras du jeune homme.

- Appuis bien fort, très fort, et trouve toi vite un médecin. Si tu as la tête qui tourne, c'est que ta fin est proche. Alors dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mer-

- Pas la peine de me remercier, le coupa l'épéiste. Essaye plutôt de te relever.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur et finit tant bien que mal à se relever. Il quitta les lieux en évitant les plaques de sang, se tenait l'épaule sanglante tout en pleurant, et disparu du champ de vision. Ashura entreprit encore une fois de nettoyer son sabre et se dirigea vers la salle principale. Personne. Les cinq autres soldats étaient tous par terre devant l'enseigne, assommés, ou avec un membre cassé. L'un d'eux était encore conscient, le visage a moitié brûlé. Pas trop mal cette Inari, si dit-elle, elle sait se défendre.

- Hey toi là, lui dit-elle en mettant son sabre en évidence. Où sont-elles allées ?

- Pitié ne me frappez pas !

- Ces hommes, tous des mauviettes, marmona Ashura. Je vais pas te faire de mal, bien que l'envie ne manque pas, ma mission est finie pour ce soir. Dit moi où est passé celle qui t'as fait ça. Elle est partie vers le Palais?

- Oui…elles sont parties par là, après nous avoir tous mis à terre, on n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait qu'on était déjà tous à terre, et puis elle-

Ashura s'assomma pour atténuer sa peine. Des brûlures ça fait mal, mais écouter se plaindre des soldats même pas foutu de voir arriver un coup d'pied en pleine poire, c'est encore pire. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire avant que les renforts n'arrivent, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Ashura retourna dans la petite pièce ou le chef des soldats était étendu, son sabre toujours planté dans son ventre. Elle le prit en main et le tordit un peu. L'homme à terre grimaça.

- Bon, je t'explique ta situation, dit-elle en appuyant bien fort. Cette fois si c'est pas les couilles que je vais te briser mais, si par malheur j'enlève ce sabre, tu te videras en quelques secondes. C'est bête de mourir avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

- Arrrg, que me veux-tu à la fin ? laisse-moi mourir…

- Votre armure est différente de celle des agents de sécurité habituels. Je veux savoir qui t'as engagé.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, le gérant nous a engagé-arg !

- Cesse de me mentir ! Cria-t-elle en tordant le sabre à l'intérieur de sa blessure. Tu crois que je n'ai pas reconnu la marque de Yetsirah !

L'homme parut tout d'abord surpris avant de froncer les sourcils. Ashura se redressa et prit le sabre de l'autre soldat à terre. Elle le plaça sur l'armure noire de l'homme à terre, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

- J'ai transpercé ton armure une fois, à l'épaule. Si je le fais cette fois ci, s'en est fini de toi. Alors maintenant, parle !

- Si je me retire ce sabre aussi. Et…nous savons tous les deux que je vais…

Le soldat retira lui même le sabre de son abdomen et, ricana avant de se vider de son sang. Ashura, de rage, jeta le sabre inutilisé à terre et entreprit d'effacer les preuves de leur passage.

- Vraiment...dit-elle en fermant la porte de la pièce où elle avait entasser les corps, quelle belle bande d'idiot...

Ashura revint sur ses pas et se prépara à fuir, elle entendait au loin de nombreux bruit de pas venant de l'extérieur. Tant pis, elle n'aurait pas le temps de rentrer les quatre corps inertes qui se trouvaient devant la porte.

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Il en manquait un.

Du haut de ses 10cm de talons, Ashura se mit à courir vers le Palais. Si Inari avait commis la même erreur qu'elle, il se pourrait que leurs vies soient en danger et la mission tombait à l'eau.

- Hey toi là bas !

Et merde les renforts arrivent du mauvais coté, se dit-elle. Ashura se glissa dans une petite ruelle dépourvue de lumière, perpendiculaire à la grand avenue qui menait au château. C'est là qu'elle vit le dixième corps. Il était posé délicatement, assis contre le mur. Mais le plus intriguant, c'était la cause de la mort. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles, et ses yeux avaient explosés, lui semblait-il. Comme si sa tête avait explosé de l'intérieur…

- Quelle impressionnante technique…pensa Ashura abasourdie. Qui a bien pu-

- La voila !

Ashura se retrouva encerclée, coincée entre deux groupes de 10 hommes chacun. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le château au plus vite. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il fallait qu'elle s'active.

Les soldats se mirent à charger quand un cercle lumineux violet apparu sur le sol, avec des signes d'un alphabet étranger qui dansait autour. La fulgurante quantité de chakra libérée ainsi que la lumière dégagée disparue brusquement, laissant sur le sol le kimono taché de sang d'Ashura, alors qu'une nuée de papillon s'envola dans les cieux. Bientôt les hommes se rapprochèrent du seul corps inanimé qui jonchait le sol, perplexes comme jamais, devant ce nouveau mystère.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Inari et Benzaiten arrivèrent sans encombre au château. Tokugawa les attendait discrètement derrière la grande porte. Les deux soldats postés à l'entrée changèrent de position quand les deux jeunes filles furent en vue, et la porte s'ouvrit. Inari rentra la première, et salua son supérieur.

- Mission accomplie ! Fit-elle avec sa maintenant légendaire bonne humeur.

- Je ne t'avais pas dis de prendre uniquement contact avec mon agent ce soir, dit-il d'un ton exacerbé

- Mais, chef ! y'avait urgence ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Un jour de plus et on aurait eu un mandat de perquisition. Là maintenant, si nos ennemis apprennent que ce sont des hommes de la princesse Honoo qui ont fait le coup, son image va être plus que compromise !

- Quels hommes ? fit Inari. Y'a que des filles ici. Et heureusement, aucun de ceux que j'ai vu se battre n'en valait la peine.

- Même Shino était plus fort qu'eux ? Fit il un peu plus calmement.

- Oui, même cette brèle de Shino sait mieux tenir un sabre.

- Cesse de plaisanterie, reprit le vieil homme d'un ton un peu plus sérieux. Si Ashura ne m'avait pas prévenu j'aurai eu une crise cardiaque.

- Elle est déjà rentré ? Fit Inari surprise. Quelle rapidité...

- Disons plutot qu'elle est un peu partout à la fois...lui dit mystérieusement Tokugawa en lui montrant le petit papillon qui volait autour d'eux. Mais trêve de bavardage, nous devons soigner notre langage, nous sommes en face d'une grande Dame.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me considérer comme tel, dit Benzaiten d'une toute petite voix. Je ne suis qu'une Oiran aujourd'hui…

- La Princesse vous attend, l'informa Tokugawa. Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée n'est ce pas ?

- Oui je suis déjà venu ici, pour les 50 ans de la Reine, quand j'étais encore moi-même à la tête d'un des vastes pays de ce monde, lui répondit-elle un peu plus à l'aise.

- Quelle élégance, même dans votre manière de parler, si jeune ! pas de doute très chère amie, pour moi vous resterez toujours une grande Reine.

- Bon vous deux vous avez fini de draguer ? j'veux voir Honoo moi ! A moins que tu veuilles qu'on attende Ashura.

- Telle que je la connais, elle doit déjà être avec la Princesse. Allons dans ses appartements, il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit ici votre Altesse.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Benzaiten, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Tous les trois prirent un passage secret dans le jardin qui les conduisit directement dans la salle du trône. Honoo les attendait, cernée, avec Ashura qui avait revêtue un peignoir en soie rose pale.

- Que les Dieux soient loués ! vous êtes vivante ! fit Honoo en se précipitant vers son ancienne consœur

- C'est grâce à vous, fit Benzaiten en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci de m'avoir sorti de cet endroit.

- Un tel endroit n'est pas fait pour une dame comme vous, ajouta Tokugawa au garde à vous. Je vais vous laisser discuter. Je retourne dans mes appartements votre Altesse.

- Merci Ryô, tu peux disposer.

Les quatre femmes se retrouvèrent seules dans la salle de trône, et bientôt dans la chambre de la Reine. Cette dernière était toujours mourante, allongée sur son lit, le teint violet, les mains froides les yeux clos. Seule sa respiration, peu ample mais régulière, montrait qu'elle était toujours de ce monde.

- Quelle catastrophe, fit Benzaiten en portant sa main à sa bouche de surprise. Je n'en savais rien.

- Tout est tenu secret pour le moment, lui confia Honoo. Sinon, nous nous ferions attaquer par les autres contrés. La capitale du pays du feu se doit de ne montrer aucune faiblesse.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Benzaiten

- Je pense que tout ceci est lié à ton éviction du pouvoir. Elle est tombé malade peu de temps après que tu aies été accusé à tord d'avoir tué cette pauvre femme…Quelqu'un essaye de faire tomber les contres pouvoirs les uns après les autres. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Shina Tsuhiko aurait empoisonnée ta mère ? Lui demanda-t-elle gravement. C'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Tu es toujours aussi vive d'esprit. Pour ton jeune âge c'est plutôt remarquable. Je voudrais…je voudrais que tu essayes de la soigner. Je connais tes talents de guérisseuse, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que tu as pu monter si jeune sur le trône. Si tu n'y arrives pas…

- Je vais essayer…mais il faut que je me prépare. Vous pouvez sortir de la pièce ?

La princesse acquiesça et fit sortir ses deux autres compères de la pièce. A nouveau dans la salle du trône, son regard se durcit :

- Bon, qui me fait le compte rendu ?

- Elle est vraiment très belle, commença Ashura. Elle avait plus de succès que moi.

- On parlera chiffon plus tard Ashura. Comment s'est passé la mission ?

- Bien, continua Inari. J'ai même pas eu à m'activer. Les hommes sur place étaient très médiocre.

- Tu confirmes ? fit la princesse à l'intention d'Ashura

- Affirmatif, même Shino sait mieux tenir un sabre que la plupart de ses types. C'était pour la plupart leur premier travail, mais j'ai reconnu un type d'armure utilisé par Yetsirah.

- Y'a que Shina pour faire ça…grogna Honoo. Elle a traqué Benzaiten jusqu'ici. Son ambition n'a aucune limite, agir sur un territoire ennemi...

- Elle a empoisonné votre mère vous vous attendiez a quoi, fit Ashura en se posant contre le mur. Elle en a pour combien de temps la petite ?

- Un peu de respect Ashura, la rappela a l'ordre sa Princesse, cette fille est l'une des vôtres.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle piquée de curiosité

- Elle a passé son enfance à Yetsirah avec moi avant de disparaître brusquement un beau jour, commença Inari. Et elle n'en a plus aucun souvenir. De plus, on dit que c'est la plus grande guérisseuse que le temple de Senken n'est jamais connu. Étrange non ?

- Et vous savez comment on la considère dans son pays, n'est ce pas ? Continua Honoo avec son petit air espiègle. Ils la considèrent comme la réincarnation de leur Déesse...Alors tu nous crois maintenant ? C'est un Esprit il n'y a aucun doute.

- Et elle le sait ? Fit Ashura en levant un sourcil. Toute cette histoire…

- Non, pas pour le moment, répondit Honoo. Mais, je pense qu'elle utilise son pouvoir sans le savoir, en guérissant les gens. Si elle ne guérit pas ma mère, au moins, nous saurons en la voyant faire si elle s'active comme vous ou pas.

Benzaiten réapparut en leur fit signe de rentrer. La pièce était la même, mais des cercles étaient tracés sur le sol et sur le visage de la Reine. Benzaiten s'agenouilla et fit signe aux autres de fermer la porte et de se mettre contre le mur. Elle commença ensuite à dire quelques prières en joignant ses mains. Au bout de quelques instants, aux cercles de craie se superposèrent des cercles de lumière bleue, et une formidable quantité de chakra fut libérée. Aucun doute la dessus : c'était bien le processus d'activation.

Une aura protectrice enveloppa la pièce, et particulièrement les deux femmes posées sur le lit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière s'éteignit. Honoo se pencha sur le corps toujours inerte de sa mère. Ses traits étaient apaisés et sa peau redevenue normale.

- Tu l'as guérie ? Dit-elle pleine d'espoir

- Malheureusement non, fit Benzaiten dépitée. Elle n'a pas été empoisonnée Honoo, elle a été ensorcelée. Mes talents ne peuvent pas lutter contre la magie. J'ai soigné les symptômes seulement, mais elle devrait vivre plus longtemps maintenant.

- Ensorcelée tu dis ? Fit Honoo en tombant à genou. Voila pourquoi aucun des médecins n'a pu nous dire ce qu'elle avait…

- Savez-vous si c'est dans ses habitudes d'utiliser ce genre de méthode ? demande Ashura en parlant de la Reine Noire.

- Non…répondit Honoo effondrée. Ce n'est mentionné nulle part dans les carnets de ma mère.

- Tokugawa devrait savoir. On lui demandera demain, fit Inari, qui s'était approchée de sa princesse pour la soutenir. Nous devrions toutes aller nous reposer, la soirée a été assez éprouvante pour nous toutes.

- Je vais rester dormir ici ce soir, fit Honoo. Inari, veux-tu conduire la princesse Benzaiten dans tes appartements ?

- Bien entendu.

Inari prit Benzaiten par le bras et la fit sortir de la chambre. Pendant qu'Honoo se plaça a coté de sa mère dans le lit Royal, Ashura ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle laissa son peignoir par terre, et passa son corps de l'autre coté de la vitre. Elle commença à se métamorphoser en millier de petits papillons, mais avant de totalement se déstructurer, elle voulut avertir la Princesse :

- C'est le troisième.

- Troisième ?

- Le troisième corps que l'on retrouve avec les yeux explosés et du sang sortant par tous les trous. Comme s'il avait implosé de l'intérieur. Les deux premiers étaient des habitués du bordel, le dernier un soldat qui poursuivait Inari et la petite.

- Tes conclusions ?

- Cette fille, fit-elle en mettant à jour son Byakugan, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de chakra. C'est un monstre dans un corps rêve. Méfiez vous en Princesse.

Sa bouche se déforma et les papillons s'envolèrent loin dans les cieux. Une poignée d'entre eux prirent la peine de fermer la fenêtre et laissèrent la princesse seule avec le corps de sa mère mourante. De la magie..., pensa Honoo avant de s'endormir, l'affaire devenait plus compliqué que prévue...

De leur coté, Benten et Inari étaient sur le balcon. Elles avaient des chambres séparées, mais aucune des deux ne semblait avoir sommeil.

- C'est normal, lui dit Inari, avec ce que tu as enduré, tu dois avoir le sommeil léger.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiete pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant, j'ai l'habitude. Merci encore d'être venue me sauver. Et, je m'excuse encore…

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Inari surprise.

- Ça se voit dans tes yeux, ta voix, que tu tends à moi, comme si on se connaissait. Mais je n'ai vraiment aucun souvenir de toi, s'excusa la Reine déchue. Ni de ta mère et de tes sœurs. Pourtant tu sais que j'aimerai…

- Déjà tu arrives à me tutoyer maintenant, ça me fait plaisir ! Puis, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute. Je pense qu'on t'a effacé la mémoire.

- Effacé ? Répéta Benzaiten. Mais dans quel but ?

- Ça, on ne le saura que quand tu l'auras récupéré. Tu devais savoir quelque chose de compromettant, pour qu'on te lave le cerveau et qu'on te jette comme ça dans la nature a huit ans. Et moi qui me plains de pas avoir mon bol de riz à l'heure ! Fit la rouquine avant de bailler bruyamment.

- Tu sais, dit-elle en souriant, j'ai jamais été du genre à me plaindre. Et puis, les prêtresses au temple m'ont accueillie comme l'une des leur. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Mouuuah, finalement le sommeil me guette. J'ai du forcer trop longtemps, en général ça ne m'arrive jamais. Bonne nuit Benzaiten.

- Bonne nuit.

Inari quitta Benten sur la terrasse, où elle passa sa nuit à regarder les étoiles. Comme depuis une semaine, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

**Fin du chapitre  
**

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 2**

**Personnages**

**Ashura : **

Ashura est donc aussi un Esprit _(mais de quoi ? Mystère...pour le moment)_. C'est une femme de 23 ans, grande brune de 1m82, la poitrine de Tsunade, un bassin méditerranéen...bref, c'est d'la bombe!

Son nom vient de Ashura, la reine des démons!

C'est un personnage qui a un lourd passé _(que vous découvrirez plus tard donc!_), ce qui n'explique absolument pas son sale caractère. Si y'a une seule personne a pas emmerder dans c'te fic, c'est elle.

C'est une épéiste originaire de Eiki -le pays de la Terre- qui est maintenant au service de la Reine Suiko. Elle possède aussi le Byakugan.

Plusieurs tenues: sa tenue 'de ville': son kimono rose pale avec des papillons violets dessus, ou alors son armure de l'armée.

Je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de personnage pour elle: pour son costume de l'armée _(si je vous la dessine c'est flagrant)_ je me suis inspiré de Taki de Soul Ca II _(le rouge vous savez!)_. Je me suis un peu inspirée de Bakei aussi, un personnage de guilty gear X, ainsi que de Savyna, un perso de Baten Kaitos. Je la vois bien avoir la même voix _(c'est a dire une voix grave). _

C'est un personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup _(je les aime tous vous me direz)_ mais qui est assez intéressant.

**Benzaiten : **

On ne sait pas grand chose d'elle pour le moment. C'est une jeune fille de 16 ans, 1m72, aux mensurations parfaites et au visage parfaitement symétrique, les yeux et les cheveux bleus, ondulés, abondants. C'est la Reine du Pays de l'eau, qui a été accusé à tord d'avoir tué une prêtresse, et donc forcée de quitter son pays. Elle est amnésique et ne se souviens que de sa vie au temple.

Beaucoup d'hommes la considèrent comme une des plus belles femmes du monde. Elle est aussi mondialement connue pour ses talents de guérison.

Beaucoup a dire sur elle, tout d'abord son nom vient de Benzaiten ou Benten, un des 7 kami du bonheur. Au niveau design, c'est assez difficile vu qu'elle représente la beauté, de faire un perso qui plaise à tout le monde. Néanmoins, pour mon imaginaire personnel, je me suis énormément inspirée des dessins de Kaori Yuki notamment d'Alexiel et de Sarah/Gabrielle. Surtout pour le style de coiffure! Surtout d'Alexiel...vous comprendrez plus tard! Elle me fait beaucoup pensé a un personnage tragique d'Opéra. Peut être parce qu'elle pourrait très bien chanter de l'Opéra!

Pour le moment son vrai caractère est masqué par son amnésie. C'est une femme douce et chaleureuse, qui a un énorme sens du devoir et très croyante. Elle croit que son destin est scellé par les Dieux. Extrêmement naïve et innocent, elle changera assez vite en ayant retrouver sa mémoire _(vous aurez d'ailleurs le droit a un petit up! de bonus, petit chanceux_). Elle restera par contre extrêmement intelligente.

Sachez juste que c'est un de personnage qui renferme le plus de secrets, à découvrir au fur et a mesure de l'histoire. Et que personnellement je l'adore.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas a me donner vos impressions._

_Merci de votre lecture_

_QueenieP_


	3. L'histoire de la Reine Amnésique

_A/N : Chapitre un petit peu plus lent : nouveau personnage en perspective et nouveau pouvoir._

_Disclaimers : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mes personnages oui. Blablabla._

* * *

**_Tales of Spirits  
_**

**_Tome 1 Arc 1 - Sauver la Reine._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'histoire de la Reine amnésique**

_Résumé :__ Inari et__ Ashura sont deux Esprits, combattants aux pouvoirs surhumains. Lors de leur dernière mission, elles ont sauvé la Reine déchue Ben__zai__ten, qui sans le savoir serait elle aussi un Esprit ! Malheureusement, ses talents de guérisseuse n'ont pas pu sauver la Reine__...celle ci aurait été victime de magie noire!_

_Personnages :__ Ashura, Tokugawa, le docteur, Honoo, Ben__zai__ten, Inari, Raidaito, Shin__a__tsuhiko, Tiara, Dante._

* * *

Ashura attendait Tokugawa devant sa chambre. Elle avait remis son uniforme de l'armée, comme le reste des soldats : son armure lui couvrait la poitrine, le bras droit, l'épaule gauche, et le bassin. Le reste de son corps était revêtu de tissus rouges. Ses bottes en ferraille de l'armée, qui remontaient au dessus du genou, finissaient de terminer son uniforme. Elle était adossée contre le mur quand Tokugawa fit son apparition, lui aussi avec son armure de commandant des armées.

- Alors, que vous a appris Benzaiten hier soir ?

- La Reine n'a pas été empoisonné, elle a été ensorcelé.

- Une sorcière ? Voila qui est intéressant. Surtout qu'il n'en existe plus beaucoup, depuis que Chikara a anéanti le pays de la foudre. Il ne nous reste que peu de solution. Je vais de ce pas m'entretenir avec Honoo Hime.

- Voulez vous que je parte pour ma ville natale ? demanda Ashura. Puisque c'est là que se trouve une des dernières sorcières encore en activité.

- Non, ne te précipite pas, nous avons peut être d'autres projets pour toi. Reste tranquille une journée, le bruit court que Dante va peut être venir voir la nouvelle venue, tu ne voudrais manquer celle qui t'as tout appris pour rien au monde non ?

Sans attendre un instant, Ashura partit en direction du Hall principal, là où les invités étaient reçus avant d'accéder à la salle du trône. La 'Dante' dont parlait Tokugawa était la plus grande épéiste encore vivante, et c'était aussi celle qui lui avait tout appris, la seule autre femme qu'Ashura respectait. Non pas qu'elle respectait les hommes, elle les méprisait plus que tout, mais pour elle aucune autre femme ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Tokugawa la regarda partir en souriant, il avait réussi à dompter la bête avec le temps.

Au même moment dans la chambre de la Reine, un médecin finissait son check up. Après avoir écouté son coeur et ses poumons, contrôlé ses pupilles, il enleva son stéthoscope de ses oreilles et se tourna vers Honoo.

- Son rythme cardiaque est plus régulier et bien frappé, c'est bon signe. Mais, sa fonction neurologique ne s'améliore pas…je ne sais pas si elle sortira du coma un jour.

- Merci docteur…fit Honoo assise sur ses genoux auprès de sa mère.

Le docteur sortit de la pièce, et tomba nez à nez avec Benzaiten. La jeune femme attendait dehors depuis un bon moment, et quand Honoo la vit elle lui fit signe de rentrer. Elle lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi par politesse et Benzaiten lui mentit, comme d'habitude. Honoo rentra sans plus attendre avec dans le vif du sujet, la journée d'aujourd'hui allait être chargée.

- Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, Benzaiten.

- J'essayerai de faire tout ce que je peux pour aider la Reine.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça. Mais, je préfère qu'Inari soit là pour en parler. Tout d'abord, parle-moi de toi.

Benzaiten, intriguée, regarda Honoo qui lui faisait signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle allait guider la conversation : elle voulait tout savoir sur sa vie, pour comprendre pourquoi le destin avait fait d'elle une fugitive, puis une Reine, puis une prostituée en à peine 16 ans.

« Il est vrai, commença-t-elle, que j'ai eu une vie bien remplie. Même si je ne me souviens que de la moitié. Toutes ces choses se bousculent dans ma tête, en permanence, mais la seule dont j'ai toujours été certaine, c'est que je n'ai jamais été maitre de ma vie. » C'est ainsi qu'elle commença le récit de sa courte vie.

« A huit ans j'ai été recueillie par les prêtresses du Temple de Senken. Il parait que je flottais sur l'eau quand ces femmes m'ont trouvée : elles ont pensé que j'étais un présage envoyé par la Déesse Hakuekkuchi et m'ont élevée comme quelqu'un à part. Vous savez, le pays de Kenmei où se trouve le temple, est une contré pacifique et qui vénère les Déités Lunaire connue pour ses lacs majestueux, son calme…le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule lentement nous fait apprécier le temps qui passe. Le pays de l'eau était un havre de paix : c'est ce que j'ai de suite ressenti en me réveillant. Mes supérieures m'ont dit que j'avais dormi pendant un mois entier, et que la Reine en personne était venue à mon chevet. J'ai appris plus tard, lors de mon accès au trône, que c'était à cause de mes cheveux. Une fille aux cheveux bleus qui apparaît dans le sacré Temple du pays de l'eau ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence pour elle. Le fait que je ne souvienne de rien, mon apparence, et plus tard mes capacités à guérir les gens…je pense qu'elle voyait en moi une réincarnation de leur Déesse.

- Hum, l'interrompit Honoo, c'est peut être en voyant leur ferveur que la reine Noire a pris peur et t'as destituée. Oh, désolée de t'avoir coupée, continue. Je ne suis allée qu'une seule fois à Keimen et c'est vrai que c'était un endroit très calme…

- Oui, et le temple était d'une beauté, avec ses statues de prêtresse et ses jarres en céramique…

- Oui, un des plus beaux endroits.

« Nous étions quelques filles à être élevées à part, comme des élues, reprit-elle. Il y avait une autre fille qui restait souvent avec moi, puis à l'âge de 12 ans nous fumes toutes séparées, pour que notre quête spirituelle commence. Nous faisions des cérémonies, et un entraînement intense, du corps à corps et du tir à l'arc pour être plus précises, et beaucoup de prières. Et puis un jour, trois ans plus tard pour être exacte, celle qui m'avait recueillie sur la rivière à moitié morte est venue me voir pour me dire que j'avais été choisi par la Déesse pour régner sur le Temple, et sur le pays tout entier. Sur le coup je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui m'arrivait, mais de toute façon d'après cette femme, je n'avais pas le choix, telle était ma destiné. J'ai donc accepté ce rôle. Et je dois dire que, tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique. L'ancienne Reine avait été retrouvée poignardée par une relique sacrée du temple, donc j'étais la seule à pouvoir m'en servir…Devant un tel fiasco, j'ai démissionné de mon propre chef, mais c'est après que cette accusation de meurtre m'a obligé à fuir le pays. J'ai passé des heures à prier pour que quelqu'un me vienne en aide…Et cette femme, qui m'avait entrainer pendant toutes ses années est venue. Elle m'a fait sortir en douce du temple et m'a dit de fuir vers le Nord, avec l'espoir de me faire rejoindre les Terres d'Asgard.

- Asgard, fit Honoo surprise une fois de plus. Tu veux parler de la contrée des Elfes interdites aux humains ?

- Celle là même que l'on trouve dans les livres, lui répondit Benzaiten. La Reine avait l'habitude de me lire des histoires petites avant de m'endormir, une parlait des elfes et de leur royaume d'Asgard, au fin fond d'une immense forêt. Je lui avais demandé où se trouvait Asgard sur la carte, et elle me l'avait montré. C'était dans la zone de non droit au sud de Chousho, à une centaine de kilomètre.

- Tu montreras l'endroit à Tokugawa quand il viendra pour le reste de l'après midi.

« J'ai emprunté son cheval et j'ai chevauché nuit et jour en demandant où se trouvaient les plaines d'Asgard. Beaucoup de gens me répondirent qu'elles n'existaient que dans ma tête, mais un beau jour, j'ai vu un panneau dans la brume. Il indiquait une auberge du nom d'Asgard, j'ai pensé que c'était là que je devais me rendre. Cette femme, elle m'avait dit que quelqu'un m'y attendait, quelqu'un que j'avais connu petite et qui s'occuperait bien de moi. C'est en voulant m'y rendre que je me suis faite capturer par les hommes de l'Akaisakaba Club. En passant dans un village, j'ai vu des filles se faire emmener de force dans une charrette insalubre, j'ai voulu les en empêcher. Mais les hommes de ce pays ne sont pas semblables à ceux du mien…je me suis faite capturer également. Mes traits fins et mes habits les ont renseignés sur mon rang, ils avaient entendu parler du meurtre, et ont utilisé cette information comme chantage. C'est comme ça que quelques jours plus tard j'ai atterri dans ce bordel. Et grâce à vous je n'y suis pas resté longtemps. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante."

- Merci de nous avoir tout dit Benzaiten, fit Honoo en se levant. Je crois que, après ce que nous allons te dire moi et Inari, tu verras peut être plus clair sur ta vie. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour endurer tout ça, sans te souvenir de ton enfance et en restant si seule…

- Je te l'ai dis Honoo, je ne suis pas maitre de mon destin, la Déesse l'a tracé pour moi.

Honoo resta un peu abasourdie, non pas par ces paroles, mais par le regard de Benzaiten en face d'elle : il était si pur et si innocent, si fragile aussi.

On frappa à la porte. C'était la gouvernante, le déjeuné était servi. Honoo invita son hôte à la rejoindre, et elles mangèrent ensemble, puis la Princesse vaqua à ses occupations de souveraine.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Inari se réveilla. Elle bailla bruyamment et s'étira tel un petit chat, elle avait bien récupéré. En descendant de ses appartements elle croisa Ashura en train de faire les cents pas devant la porte d'entrée. Mais c'était Honoo qu'elle venait voir, son amie, pour avoir ses conseils éclairés, et pour savoir où était passé Benzaiten. La salle du trône était bondée de gens du peuple venus faire leur requête et demander des nouvelles de la Reine. Quand la princesse vit la rouquine au fond de la salle, elle fit lever l'audience immédiatement.

Elle portait aujourd'hui sa robe rouge préférée, avec des roses cousues sur son épaule, ses hanches, et sur le bas de la robe. Elle ne s'était fait que deux tresses remontées sur les cotés de sa tête, mais cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Inari s'approcha et s'agenouilla comme il est coutume de faire.

- Relève toi Inari, je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

- Il va bien falloir vous y habituer pourtant…j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez proclamée Reine d'ici peu.

- Tu t'apprêtais à voir Benzaiten ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Elle est dans les jardins, près de la fontaine.

- C'est d'elle dont je venais vous parler. Je me souviens, ta mère avait su trouver les mots pour me le dire sans que je le prenne trop mal…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle se considère elle-même comme une élue, le destin choisit sa vie pour elle. Elle ne bronchera pas d'un pouce, tu peux me croire.

- Une élue ? C'est un peu prétentieux de sa part, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute a mons avis, on l'a toujours considéré comme telle. Maintenant va, j'ai une entrevue avec Tokugawa. Dante devrait arriver d'ici ce soir.

- Bien.

Inari se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, à gauche du trône royal. Honoo la regarda partir en serrant les poings, ça faisait partie du travail de Reine de ne montrer aucun lien affectif avec ses sujets.

Benzaiten se trouvait assise sur la grande fontaine au milieu des arbres et des fleurs multicolores du jardin. Un saule pleureur venait lui chatouiller le bras tandis qu'elle regardait les roses orange devant elle. Inari vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la fille aux cheveux bleus ne broncha pas. Un moment passa, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne prit la parole, il y avait juste le bruit de la fontaine en fond sonore. C'est Benzaiten qui rompit le silence la première.

- ça fait des heures que je suis assise ici, à écouter le bruit des oiseaux et celui de l'eau qui coule derrière moi. C'est apaisant, cela me rappelle le Temple où j'ai grandi. J'ai toujours trouvé cette ville trop bruyante.

- On s'habitue vite tu sais, lui répondit Inari en croisant les bras derrière la tête. L'agitation moi ça me plait ! Surtout la nuit, tu verrais les lumières…

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de sortir la nuit me balader tu sais…lui rappela la princesse.

- …pardon, fit la rouquine en baissant les yeux. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Inari, ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire…cela doit être grave pour que tu ne trouves pas le courage de me parler.

- ...En effet, dit-elle en repliant ses jambes sur elle-même. C'est un peu…délicat.

- Tu sais Inari, je ne dors pas plus d'une nuit toutes les deux semaines, je fais semblant de manger mais je n'ai jamais vraiment faim, je ne me suis jamais coupé, ni fait la moindre blessure. On dit au Temple qu'ils n'ont jamais vu une prêtresse aussi douée que moi. Et puis, il y a ça…

Benzaiten plongea sa main dans l'eau et la ressorti. Elle était sèche.

- J'adore la pluie, à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait je sortais, puis un jour les femmes qui s'occupaient de moi se sont rendues compte que seul mes vêtements étaient trempés, mes cheveux ma peau, tout mon corps était sec. Alors, tu peux y aller, je sais depuis un moment que je ne suis pas tout à fait normale.

Inari prit une grande respiration et soupira. Il fallait de toute façon qu'elle lui annonce la nouvelle. Et qui mieux qu'elle pouvait accomplir cette tâche…

- Quand j'étais petite, je suis tombée gravement malade. Je veux dire, j'étais mourante. J'avais une maladie du sang il parait. Ma mère a réussi à se faire engager à Yetsirah en tant que nourrice. Tu sais, ils ont une autre technologie là bas, et il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé un remède pour moi. Ils m'ont injecté ce médicament…Et depuis, je suis comme ça.

Inari arracha de l'herbe à ses pieds et la mit dans sa main, puis elle ferma le poing. Des flammes en jaillirent quelque temps après et quand elle rouvrit sa main, l'herbe avait brulé.

- Tu l'as brulé…avec…

- J'arrive à faire bruler n'importe quoi, même mes cheveux. Apparemment, d'autres personnes ont reçu ce traitement, dont toi. Tu as du le recevoir quand tu étais à Yetsirah avec moi. La Reine Suiko en a entendu parler, et devant nos pouvoirs elle nous a comparés à des Esprits, comme dans le livre de légendes qu'elle lisait à sa fille quand elle était petite.

- Celui avec les histoires sur les Elfes ?

- Oui il y avait cette histoire aussi. C'était mon préféré…Nous sommes comme ces Esprits Benzaiten. Peut être même que nous sommes immortels comme eux.

- En effet, conclut Benzaiten à contre coup, c'était plutôt délicat comme nouvelle à annoncer…

- Benzaiten, tu as un don. Tu arrives à soigner les gens, tu sais peut être faire des tas d'autres choses ! C'est peut être pour ces talents qu'on a essayé de te faire taire !

- Pour l'instant soigner est la seule chose que je sache faire Inari, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire d'autre honnêtement, lui dit Benzaiten en toute franchise.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois voir quelqu'un d'ici demain. C'est elle qui m'a appris à me servir de mon chakra comme ça. _Tout est une question d'énergie !_ fit Inari en imitant quelqu'un d'autre vraisemblablement.

- C'est juste un trop plein de chakra qui nous rendrait comme ça ?

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment c'est bien ça…

- Hum...il y a aussi ça qu'il faut que je te montre. Éloigne-toi.

Inari se leva et se plaça contre les roses orange. Benzaiten remit sa main dans l'eau de la fontaine et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau commença a geler, la mécanique de la fontaine s'arrêta.

- Oh non, ma main est encore coincée dedans...fit la princesse en essayant de retirer son bras piégé dans la glace

- Oh, euh, oui attend j'arrive, dit Inari en éclatant de rire au passage. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la surface gelée et la fit fondre. L'eau redevint liquide et jaillit à nouveau. Inari continuait de rire

- Qu'est ce que te fais rire comme ça? Fit Benzaiten un peu fâchée.

- Haha, non rien, la façon dont s'est arrivé, c'était assez comique, avoue le! Tu as mis ta main dans l'eau, tu as gelé l'eau, et ta main est restée piégée dans la glace!

- Oui...dit comme ça...mais arrête donc de rire comme ça Inari!

- Désolé...c'est plus fort que moi...dit-elle en continua. Ça m'ferais presque mal au ventre...haha!

Inari riait aux larmes et s'assit a coté de Benzaiten en se tenant le ventre pour essayer de se calmer. Puis, quelques instants après, Benzaiten fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Elle rit.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là flottait la forteresse volante de Yetsirah. Raidaito le bras droit de la Reine Noire, toujours revêtu de son armure aux reflets violacés, se rendait dans la salle du trône. C'était la pièce la mieux gardée du monde, des caméras se trouvaient aux quatre coins du couloir qui y menait, l'ascenseur pour les invités prestigieux était toujours gardé par plusieurs soldats...que de précautions inutiles! Puisque la femme la plus dangereuse du monde s'y trouvait, et qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi bien protégée que par elle même.

Et malgré toutes ces précautions une autre femme avait réussi à y entrer.

Mais l'heure n'était plus à ce petit incident. D'autres nouvelles un peu moins réjouissantes attendaient la Reine, et Raidaito n'était pas très motivé pour le lui annoncer.

Il salua les gardes qui se trouvaient devant la porte principale et posa sa main sur une dalle. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une énorme salle toute blanche, éclatante, et un trône noir et gigantesque en plein milieu. La salle était vide de toute décoration, seul quelques armures vides se trouvaient contre les murs latéraux, une lance à la main. La Reine avait ouvert le toit ouvrant, et en levant la tête, l'homme en armure pouvait voir un coin de ciel bleu et les nuages bouger avec le vent. La Reine le regardait arriver d'un œil mauvais, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle caressait un de ses corbeaux, ses cheveux voltigeaient dans toutes les directions avec ce vent, elle posa son pied par terre et se leva. L'oiseau s'envola, et le toit ouvra se ferma en quelques secondes. Les portes se refermèrent dans un bruit fracassant, et l'homme s'agenouilla. La Reine lui fit signe de se relever et le regarda avec ses yeux noirs droit dans les siens.

- Et bien, parle je te prie. Tu n'es pas venu pour faire la carpe devant moi, j'ai déjà assez d'hommes très capables pour cette tache.

- Shina, on a un problème.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-elle en serrant le poing.

- Oui Ma Reine, reprit Raidaito. Il semblerait que la Princesse Honoo fasse encore des siennes.

- Cette jeune vermine? Va-t-il falloir que je la tue comme sa pauvre mère? Qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois ci?

- Il semblerait...qu'elle ait retrouvé Benzaiten avant que nos renforts n'arrivent. Elle se trouve maintenant au palais, avec les deux autres.

- Il faut réussir à la surveiller coute que coute, c'est le seul moyen, dit-elle en se rasseyant. On ne peut pas risquer une opération qui dure depuis huit ans pour un petit problème comme ça. Trouve un moyen, il nous faut une raison de mettre un de nos hommes dans ce fichu palais.

- Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Tiara? proposa l'homme en armure, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de son interlocutrice. Ce serait plus rapide et plus sur. Si jamais Benzaiten bouge, le temps que le message vous parvienne, elle aura peut être changé d'endroit.

- Tiara est mourante...fit Shina pensive, elle ne supportera pas une autre de mes demandes. J'ai déjà songé à sa remplaçante néanmoins. Tu devrais aller la voir.

L'homme en armure fit demi tour et partit de ce pas voir cette vieille femme clouée au lit par un mal inconnu. La Reine rouvrit son toit ouvrant et refit voler ses cheveux dans les airs comme elle aimait tant.

La porte principale s'ouvrit d'elle même et les deux soldats saluèrent leur supérieur encore une fois. Il prit le même chemin qu'à l'aller, mais au bout de ce long et interminable couloir, il prit a droite. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il y avait une petite plate forme à ses pieds, blanche et ronde. C'était un téléporteur, une navette entre les différentes parties de la forteresse, très rapide, beaucoup plus rapide que de faire le trajet à pied, qui ne pouvait transporter qu'une personne à la fois. Raidaito mit les deux pieds sur le transporteur et lui donna sa destination. La navette blanche partit aussitôt vers l'aile située le plus à droite de la salle du trône.

Arrivé à destination, une servante attendait : elle avait beaucoup de linges propres à ranger dans les différentes ailes de la forteresse et avait grand besoin du transporteur. Elle lui tint la porte, le salua et prit sa place en le remerciant. Raidaito ferma la porte derrière lui et prit la première porte a gauche. C'est là que se trouvait l'infirmerie. Le médecin en chef lui fit bonjour de la tête, lui montra un plateau posé sur le coté. L'homme en armure le prit et remercia le médecin. Il continua plus loin et finalement, frappa à une porte qui jouxtait celle de l'infirmerie. Une petite voix lui dit d'entrer. La porte grinça légèrement, une vielle femme était allongée dans un lit, avec une couverture bleu roi sur les pieds, surplombée de la lumière du jour. Elle toussa quand il ferma la porte. Il posa son plateau sur son lit, c'était ses médicaments. Les médecins ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'elle avait, la vieillesse qui venait frapper à sa porte sans doute, cela aurait pu tout expliquer, mais pas pour elle, pas pour une femme comme elle. Pas pour l'une des leurs.

- Oh, Rai-kun, fit la malade à la voix eraillée, tu es enfin venu.

- Tu as vu ma venue dans tes visions? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hum non, mais j'ai vu autre chose qui impose ta visite. Installe toi donc.

- Qu'as tu donc vu Tiara?

- J'ai vu ma mort.

Raidaito s'assit lentement sur la couverture et regarda cette vieille grande dame. C'était une des plus sages qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer, la meilleure des Reines que Chikara n'ait jamais connu. Mais un mal terrible la rongeait ; et ce mal, il en était persuadé, était le résultat de leur expérience douteuse sur son corps pourtant si robuste. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient transformée, cette pauvre femme ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit, elle ne mangeait plus, et elle avait sans cesse des visions, sur le futur, le passé, le présent. C'était un de ces êtres modifiés que la mère d'Honoo appelait Esprit.

- Tu as vu ta mort? Répéta calmement Raidaito.

- Et crois-moi, dit la vieille dame avec un petit sourire, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir sortir de mon lit.

- Comment se fait-il que...nous ne savons même pas ce que tu as, comment cela a pu t'arriver...

- Shina se trompe, elle croit notre pouvoir éternel, mais regarde moi, à trop l'avoir utilisé, c'est lui qui me tue, dit-elle comme pleine d'amertume. Elle va finir par se bruler les ailes à trop vouloir se rapprocher du soleil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur elle. Mais, elle m'a réclamé ton aide...

- Et je vous la donnerai, quand ce sera le moment venu, répondit la vieille dame en lui tournant le dos.

- Bien. Je suppose que tu ne vas prendre ni ton repas ni tes médicaments ?

- Non, tu peux partir maintenant. Tu dois avoir d'autre chose à faire dans cette immense forteresse. Je ne sais pas comment vous faite, je ne me sens jamais aussi bien quand dans ma chambre, si petite soit-elle.

- Bien madame, à demain alors.

- Attend Rai-kun, dit-elle, et il se retourna, la main sur la poignée de porte. Tu sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle veut les retrouver, tous les deux, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

- Je sais Tiara, je sais. Sinon je l'aurai empêchée dès le début. Car c'est aussi ce que je veux.

Raidaito ferma la porte derrière lui, la vieille femme se tourna vers la porte et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la ville de Chousho. Le médecin passa une deuxième fois voir l'état de la Reine. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ce matin, aucune amélioration des fonctions cérébrales. Honoo le fit partir et ferma la porte derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, une femme se tenait assise sur le lit, au pied de la Reine, un sabre planté sur le sol et l'autre coincé entre les tours de son obi. Elle appuyait ses mains et son menton sur le manche, comme si elle voulait s'y reposer un instant. Honoo la reconnue de suite avec son maquillage et son kimono, de couleur blanc et vert pastel, avec son obi corail.

- Il était stupide de penser que j'allais passer par la porte qu'utilise normalement les invités. Tu me prends pour qui? Quelqu'un de normal? Dit l'inconnue sans regarder son interlocutrice.

- Dante, enfin vous voilà, lui répondit poliment la Princesse. Je n'ai pas gardé un très grand souvenir de votre dernière visite.

- Celle où tu t'es évanouie quand j'ai luxé le coude de la petite rouquine? Fit Dante en levant un sourcil. Elle a eu moins mal que toi. Bien brave cette petite. J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait réussi à esquiver tous mes coups.

- Je crois qu'il y a des gens fait pour ça et d'autres pas, voilà tout, répondit Honoo un eu gênée par le souvenir de cette journée.

- Voilà rien du tout, y'a des gens qui naissent dans de la soie et d'autres dans la boue, et ils se débrouillent avec ce qu'ils ont, dit-elle en se levant de la pièce. Bon alors, elle est où cette petite?

- Benzaiten doit être dans les jardins, c'est là la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

- J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Vraiment spéciale celle là. Elle est née une fois dans la soie et une fois dans la boue. Enfin dans un fleuve donc ça devait être plus proche de la vase...divagua-t-elle en jouant avec la lame de son sabre.

- Je vais la faire venir, ne bougez pas., fit Honoo pour s'extirper au plus vite de cette conversation.

Honoo partit faire un tour dans les jardins, tandis que Dante, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps de la Reine, sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. Ashura, cachée dans la pièce observait son maître d'arme. Soudain, Dante lança une fine aiguille, vers un des rideaux rouges près du trône. Ashura l'arrêta avec ses dents et sortit de sa cachette. Elle commença à courir en sortant son sabre de son étui vers son adversaire mais celle ci dégaina à une vitesse incroyable et tapa avec la poignée de son sabre sabre la main d'Ashura. Cette dernière fit tomber son arme à terre. Le combat était terminé.

- Désolé Ashura, je ne suis pas venue pour toi aujourd'hui. Nous nous entrainerons une autre fois. Tu as perdu un peu de souplesse il me semble.

- Et vous avez gagné quelques rides, sans vous offenser, répondit-elle.

- Haha, ria-t-elle très fort, laissant apparaître ses rides près de sa bouche, je préfère que mon corps soit encore le témoin du temps qui passe que d'en avoir un qui se fiche du déroulement de la vie.

Ashura ramassa son sabre, et c'est à ce moment là que Benzaiten choisit de faire son apparition, suivie d'Honoo, puis enfin d'Inari. La rouquine se tint d'ailleurs mécaniquement le coude pour une raison qui lui restait parfaitement inconnu. Les présentations furent faites par la princesse, et de suite Dante fut intriguée par le regard de la jeune fille. Un regard très profond et sans aucune trace de peur. Dante la défia du regard, et pourtant Benzaiten ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle continuait de fixer son ainée.

- Pour ton jeune âge, tu as une prestance royale, admit Dante. Tes yeux en disent long pour moi, et j'imagine que ce qu'on raconte sur toi doit être vrai après tout.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on raconte sur moi Madame, et pour tout vous dire je n'ai que faire des racontars.

- Ah, les racontars...ils peuvent être utiles parfois...si tu les avais écoutés, tu saurais par exemple que j'ai horreur d'une chose, c'est qu'on m'appelle Madame.

Sur ce, elle lança une trentaine d'aiguilles sur la pauvre jeune fille. Honoo porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri quand elle vit que Benzaiten n'essaya d'en esquiver aucune. A sa plus grande surprise la majeure partie des aiguilles la traversa de part en part et vint se loger dans le mur juste derrière elle. Benzaiten en avait arrêté quelques-unes avec sa main, et une s'était logée directement sur son visage, entre les deux yeux. D'autres étaient plantées un peu partout sur son corps, son bras, son ventre. Inari avait poussé un petit cri, mais s'aperçut qu'aucune goutte de sang ne coulaiet de ses blessures. Les aiguilles contre le mur étaient recouvertes d'un filet d'eau et les aiguilles plantées en elle s'étaient incrustées dans de la glace. Dante alla chercher ses aiguilles, prit et analysa celle sur le mur, pour enfin revenir vers sa plus jeune disciple. Les dernières aiguilles tombèrent quand la peau de Benten reprit son aspect et sa couleur normale.

- Et, fit Dante en essuyant l'eau de ses aiguilles, tu fais ça instinctivement ou intentionnellement?

- En cas de danger, tout devient instinctif. J'ai essayé de me transformer toute seule mais les résultats ne sont pas concluant.

- On t'a appris à te défendre au Temple? Cela fait-il partie de l'accession au trône? lui demanda l'épéiste.

- Oui, répondit Benzaiten, les prêtresses au temple m'ont appris à me battre et à me défendre, avec un bâton ou une lance, comme celle que nous utilisons lors de nos rituels.

- Tu dois avoir de bons réflexes, c'est déjà ça de moins à travailler. Ashura? Peux-tu venir un instant?

Ashura savait ce que son maitre allait lui demander. Comme elle l'avait fait pour Inari. Ashura avait un don, en plus de ce chakra hors du commun, un don héréditaire, la seule chose qu'elle était heureuse de tenir de ses parents. Son Byakugan. C'était une technique de Dojutsu que ses ancêtres avaient développé et qui était jalousée par tout le continent. Ashura était capable de voir loin, très loin, même derrière son dos, et même à travers les tissus du corps humain. Le flot de chakra qu'elle voyait en Benzaiten était toujours le même. Impressionnant. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant, à part une fois peut être...

- Aucun doute là dessus, c'est bien un Esprit, avec une réserve de chakra tout bonnement hallucinante. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne chez elle. Rajouta-t-elle à voix basse à l'intention de son maître.

- Une anomalie peut être, dû à ce qu'on vous a administré ? Tu en penses quoi ? Lui demanda Dante.

- Non, il n'y a rien de semblable chez Inari ou chez moi, chuchota l'épéiste. C'est sur son épaule droite, je n'arrive pas à distinguer les flux. C'est comme si c'était…trop lumineux.

- Lumineux tu dis? Un trop grand afflux de chakra, si important qu'il aveugle ton Byakugan ? Se demanda Dante.

Ashura revint à sa place avec le reste des filles. Dante regarda Benzaiten une dernière fois avant de prendre sa décision.

- Benzaiten, si tu permets que je t'appelle par ton p'tit nom ma jolie, je te ferai passer quelques tests demain, et ensuite, nous établirons un programme d'entrainement.

- Un entrainement ? Mais, pourquoi donc ? Fit la principale interessée.

- Nous pensons que des hommes de Yetsirah étaient présents à l'Akaisakaba club, pour te kidnapper ou pire, te faire du mal, lui expliqua Inari. Il faut que tu sois prete a te défendre.

- De plus, je suppose que tu n'as jamais volontairement entrainer tes pouvoirs d'Esprit, continua Dante. Or, il n'existe qu'une seule spécialiste ici, et c'est moi.

- Très bien, si cela peut m'aider à me protéger alors…cela me va, répondit Benzaiten.

- Mais attention, le plus gros du travail, c'est toi qui devras le fournir, et seule. Tes capacités t'offrent des milliards de possibilités d'actions, je t'apprendrai les bases du combat et à lire dans ton adversaire, à anticiper ses mouvements, à canaliser ton énergie pour mieux l'utiliser, mais ce que tu en feras toi seule le décideras. Car ce que tu es capable de réaliser, personne ne l'a fait avant toi.

- Nous marchons donc vers l'inconnu? Fit Honoo en joignant ses mains pour conclure l'entrevue. Bien, j'espère que cette petite réunion fut enrichissante pour toutes. Dante, Tokugawa nous attend pour diner.

- Ah ! ce vieux fripon ! Comment va-t-il depuis le temps ? Son arthrose ne l'empêche pas de dédaigner son sabre encore? Ha ha ha !

Elle rigola encore fortement avant de suivre la Princesse qui lui montrait le chemin de ses appartements. Mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de découvrit le potentiel de cette petite.

**Fin du chapitre  
**

* * *

**Partie Bonus**

Honoo Hime: Princesse Honoo, qui a la même coiffure que Princesse Leia par moment...

C'est la fille de sa mère (donc de la Reine!). Jeune de 20 ans, elle est brune aux yeux marrons. C'est une jeune femme qui n'est pas très à l'aise au pouvoir, mais qui a un esprit très revanchard. Elle fera tout pour sauver sa mère et pour découvrir qui se cache derrière sa maladie, quitte se mettre en danger.

Pour elle, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas de brune dans mes personnages féminins...(vous verrez mes personnages féminins ont des couleurs de cheveux un peu spéciales!) Donc il m'en fallait bien une...C'est tombé sur elle!

Je n'avais pas spécialement de modèle, c'est une fille plutôt banale quand on y réfléchit, son titre et sa coiffure la rende un peu plus spéciale. Mais au fond d'elle, c'est aussi une fille banale.

Son nom vient du japonais Honoo qui veut dire « flamme. » (le 1er qui chante capitain flam...) et qui veut dire écarlate et de Hime qui veut dire princesse.

Raidaito : Homme d'apparence 40 ans. Chef des armées de la forteresse de Yetsirah. Il porte une armure violette foncée, un peu comme les surplis dans la partie hades de Saint seiya. Je me suis d'ailleurs beaucoup inspiré de Saga pour imaginer ce personnage. C'est un peu un mix entre Saga et Kratos de Tales of Symphonia. Pour le moment on n'en sait pas plus sur ce mystérieux personnage plein de testostérone! Il a de long cheveux violet et les yeux bleus clairs.

* * *

_Merci de laisser un petit commentaire :)_

_Pour ceux qui veulent, n'hésitez pas à regarder mes autres fics, bien plus tournées vers l'univers de Naruto, dans le genre parodique :)_

_A très Bientot !_

_QueeniePi_


	4. La Femme aux deux Sabres

_A/N : Pour ceux qui se demandent; l'avatar de cette fic est un dessin d'Ashura que j'ai fait moi même._

_Pour ceux qui se demandent aussi, oui il y aura un Madara Uchiha dans cette fic, peut etre même deux si vous êtes sages (tout cela est bien mystérieux je sais)_

_Voici un chapitre qui explorent le systeme du chakra et comment les ancetres des ninjas performaient les futurs "jutsu"_

_Disclaimers._

* * *

**Tales Of Spirit**

**Tome 1 Arc 1 : Sauver la Reine**

**Chapitre 4 : La Femme aux deux sabres**

*

_Résumé du chapitre précédent__: Inari Ashura et Ben__zai__ten sont des Esprits, des humains aux pouvoirs inimaginables, transformées par l'injection d'un mystérieux médicament. Ben__zai__ten ne se souvient que de ses huit dernières années de vie, mais dans la zone de non droit '__Fukiriku'__, quelqu'un serait en mesure de lui en dire plus sur son passé. Pendant __qu'Inari et Tokugawa sont parti__ chercher cette personne, Dante, le maitre d'Ashura, entraine la jeune fille._

_Personnages par ordres d'apparition __: Inari, Tokugawa, Ben__zai__ten, Ashura, Dante, Shino, Yura, Hono__o._

* * *

- Inari, j'ai une mission à te confier.

C'est comme ça qu'avait commencé la journée de la petite rouquine. Tokugawa était venu la voir avant que le soleil ne se lève. Ils allaient partir là où Benzaiten avait rendez-vous avant de se faire prendre par les proxénètes de l'Akaisakaba club : l'auberge Asgard, au beau milieu de Fukiriku, la zone de non droit, qui n'était régit par aucun des cinq pays. Il lui fallait une escorte. La zone de non droit était une zone à la croisée des pays du feu, de l'eau et du vent, qui n'appartenait qu'aux plus riches et qui obéissait à la loi du plus fort. L'armée y était très mal accueillie, et tous les renégats ou fugitifs et anciens détenus pouvaient y séjourner, sans pouvoir être inquiétés. D'aucun n'avait de droit sur ces terres, seuls les chasseurs de primes faisaient leur loi.

A l'entrée du Grand Palais, devant les grandes portes en ferraille, Inari mit son casque sur la tete et l'attacha fermement au niveau de son menton. Tokugawa était parti avec une petite escorte quelques heures avant, et il fallait vite qu'elle les rattrape. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle utilise ses fameux rollers…cadeau de départ de sa sœur. Elle sourit tendrement en y repensant, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Néanmoins, Inari ne voulait pas partir avant de voir Benzaiten une dernière fois. Cette dernière apparut comme par magie exactement quand Inari commençait à s'impatienter.

- Tu t'en vas vraiment? Chuchota Benzaiten.

- Je suis sous les ordres de la Reine, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, désolé, fit la rouquine en souriant. Mais on s'occupera bien de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

- Où vas tu comme ça? Demanda la princesse déchue toujours en chuchotant. J'ai entendu la Princesse Honoo parler avec l'homme qui t'accompagne...ils parlaient de moi.

- Oui. Nous allons à l'auberge d'Asgard. Pour voir si la personne avec qui tu avais rendez vous est toujours là bas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche, puis en en sortant un pendentif rond et assez imposant, en or. Il y avait une petite lacune ronde en plein milieu de ce magnifique bijou scintillant. Quand les prêtresses m'ont trouvée, j'avais ça dans la main, je le serrai fort comme si c'était la chose la plus importante pour moi. Je suis persuadée que ça a un rapport avec mon passé. La personne que tu dois voir s'en souviendra peut être. Prend le et donne le lui.

- Merci, dit Inari en passant le pendentif autour de son cou. Maintenant je dois partir, je suis peut etre tres rapide en m'activant mais je n'ai pas encore le don de téléportation !

- Ah ah, fit Benzaiten en remettant sa capuche, je suis sure qu'il doit exister un sort pour ça. Je m'en vais rejoindre Dante à la salle d'entrainement.

- Entendue. Oh, en passant, l'interpella la rouquine une dernière fois, est ce que tu pourrais tenir Ashura au courant ? De mon départ je veux dire.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Inari. Fais bon voyage.

Benzaiten jalousait secrétement son amie en la regardant quitter le Grand Palais. Au fur et à mesure que ses questions restées sans réponse lui ouvraient un peu plus les yeux sur les mystères la concernant, elle ne pouvait plus réprimer ce sentiment de malaise qui l'habitait. Il fallait qu'elle aille la rejoindre le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve la personne qui détenait la clé de son passé.

* * *

Dante n'était pas de nature très matinale – ou plutôt, Dante était un oiseau nocturne qui aimait bien prendre un verre de trop le soir dans les bars, pour étoffer un peu plus sa réputation de taulière de Choshou. Elle bailla bruyamment alors qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'entrainement, située au fin fond des jardins de la Reine, quand elle vit Ashura, adossée comme à son habitude sur le mur de l'enceinte.

- Ce n'est toujours pas le moment de s'entrainer Ashura, fit son maitre. Tu as juste besoin de parfaire tes étirements, et tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour le faire.

- J'ai déjà fait mes étirements. Je venais ici par...nostalgie je crois. Et puis ça me rappelle mes premiers entrainements, dans le Dojo familial.

- Oui, ton frère m'avait fait venir, il m'avait dit que tu étais une vraie teigne, mais à ce point là... A seulement 6 ans tu as réussi à me surprendre alors qu'aucun adulte n'avait réussi avant, se rappela amèrement la plus âgée des deux.

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais vu avant, y'a pas vraiment de gloire à ça, lui répondit l'élève. Si vous aviez été de suite sur vos gardes j'aurai mis des jours à passer votre premier test, comme tous les autres.

- Oui, mais tu vois, ça m'a permis de voir à quel point je pouvais t'apprendre. Tu es devenue une grande épéiste toi aussi. Même la Reine a voulu de toi.

- Mais maintenant la Reine est dans un sale état...continua Ashura comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- Empoisonnée? La question son maître.

- Ensorcellée, par de la magie noire.

- Ah, une vraie sorcière. C'est donc pour ça que tu viens me voir? Tu veux retourner dans le taudis duquel je t'ai sorti ?

- …

- Tu devrais laisser ta haine de côté et écouter les ordres. Lui fit sèchement Dante. C'est ce qu'un bon soldat doit faire. Ne rentre pas chez toi pour de mauvaises raisons, ou pour une vengeance. Tu sais ce que je t'ai appris

- Oui, on ne se venge pas sur un coup de tête. Il ne faut frapper que lorsqu'on est sur de tuer.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu as retenu quelques-uns de mes principes finalement. Tu devrais y aller, voilà ma nouvelle élève qui pointe le bout de son joli minois, dit Dante en voyant Benzaiten arrivé de loin.

- Je vous retrouverai une fois l'entrainement terminé.

Ashura prit appuis sur le mur en béton et s'en alla dans le petit sentier. La salle d'entrainement était cachée par des arbres qui montaient haut dans le ciel, des vieux chênes, centenaires pour la plupart. Ashura stoppa sa course quand elle vit le regard de Benzaiten croiser le sien.

- J'ai un message à te transmettre, de la part d'Inari, commença la cadette.

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit Ashura de sa voix grave.

- Elle est partie rejoindre Tokugawa dans la zone de non droit. Elle voulait juste que tu le saches, je crois.

Ashura fronça les sourcils en regardant l'air non assurée de la princesse. Il semblerait que les révélations de la veille ait finalement réussit à rejoindre son cortex, se dit l'épéiste. Elle n'était finalement pas si insensible qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord…

Benzaiten se dirigea enfin vers la salle d'entrainement. Son voyage initiatique allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Il ne fallut qu'une petite heure à Inari pour rejoindre ses collègues. En s'activant, elle pouvait aller aussi vite qu'un oiseau sur ses rollers à propulsions. Bien sur, le casque qu'elle portait n'était pas là que pour cacher sa flamboyante chevelure, mais aussi pour éviter qu'elle se blesse une nouvelle fois, comme la toute première fois qu'elle avait voulu aller beaucoup trop vite et que dans un virage…Inari se tient machinalement la tête en souvenir de ce regrettable accident.

Elle fit cesser le sort d'activation une fois à hauteur et rejoint Tokugawa à l'avant-garde. Elle fut ravie de constater que, parmi tous les soldats dépêchés, Yura son meilleur ami faisait partit de la bande.

- Tu y es déjà allé à Fukiriku? Demanda Tokugawa à sa subordonnée pendant qu'ils chevauchaient.

- Oui, ma sœur ainée habite dans les parages, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, ça serait bien qu'on passe la voir si on a le temps.

- Inari, nous sommes en mission top secrète, souffla Tokugawa, on va pas s'amuser à passer voir tous les membres de ta famille au passage.

- Dans ce cas ne tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne me reste plus qu'elle, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Tokugawa avait espéré passer le temps en parlant avec Inari, mais au vue de cet entretien ses chances venaient d'être anéanties. Et il fallait encore une journée entière pour atteindre les Terres d'Asgard. Ce voyage risquait d'être très long...

* * *

Benzaiten était assise au centre d'une pièce grise, dépourvue de meuble, et aussi grande que la salle du trône. En face d'elle se trouvait Dante, assise en tailleur elle aussi, sa main droit sur le front de la jeue fille. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si elle se concentrait, depuis plus d'une demi heure et n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, sauf pour ordonner à Benzaiten de s'assoir. La jeune fille commençait à trouver le temps long, quand Dante ouvrit enfin les yeux. Et ils étaient encore plus perçants que dans son proche souvenir.

- Je vois...fit-elle finalement. Ashura ne s'était donc pas trompée...

- Trompée à propos de quoi? Fit Benzaiten un peu perdue, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que les deux femmes pouvaient se dire entre elles.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Ashura possède un don un peu...particulier, en plus de celui que vous avez en commun. Lui expliqua l'épéiste. Elle peut voir ton flux de chakra.

- Mon flux de chakra? Répéta-t-elle. J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre...

- Bon, tu ne peux pas te battre sans connaître ton arme. Raconte moi ce que tu sais sur le chakra.

- Et bien, fit Benzaiten peu sure d'elle, je sais que le chakra est l'énergie qui nous fait vivre, nous en sommes tous constitués, les hommes, les bêtes, les plantes, tout ce qui est vivant a besoin de chakra pour continuer à exister.

- C'est tout ce que les nonnes t'ont enseigné? Fit Dante visiblement déçue.

- Les Prêtresses, la reprit Benzaiten. Et j'ai bien peur que oui.

- Bon, on va s'assoir dans un coin et je vais t'expliquer un peu comment la vie fonctionne. Si je reste assise comme ça trop longtemps je vais me refaire un lumbago.

- Je pourrai vous soigner au pire des cas-

- La ferme et suit moi, la coupa sèchement Dante. C'est moi qui décide tant que tu es dans mes murs.

Benzaiten regarda l'épéiste bouche bée et la suivit contre le mur en face. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à elle de cette manière là.

- Tu vois petite, le chakra que nous possédons en nous circule à travers différents canaux, comme le sang dans les veines, commença-t-elle. Et donc, comme on parle de flux sanguin, on parle de flux de chakra.

- Et, Ashura est capable de voir ça? À travers mon corps?

- Et d'autres choses encore, et apparemment, t'en as un paquet, un sacré paquet pour tout te dire, elle en a rarement vu autant.

- Ah...mais, je ne sais absolument pas m'en servir...à part pour soigner les gens peut être…

- Aie ! Fit brusquement Dante, et voilà, mon lumbago qui revient...sal'té de dos!

- Attendez, fit Benzaiten promptement en s'approchant de son maître d'un jour.

Benten se retourna et prit un craie dans une de ses poches, puis commença à tracer des cercles autour d'elle et de Dante. Celle ci l'arrêta, et lui demanda de faire sans. Benten ne comprit pas trop, mais obéit. Elle se concentra un peu plus pour imaginer les cercles dans sa tête et les fit apparaître sur le sol, comme dans la chambre de la reine. Elle toucha ensuite le dos de Dante et arrêta d'un seul coup. Le cercle lumineux disparu en un instant, ainsi que le visage paisible de sa créatrice.

- Vous n'avez absolument rien! Fit la soigneuse visiblement excédée d'avoir été dupée.

- Bien sur que non voyons, je voulais voir comment tu te servais de ton chakra, lui répondit Dante le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et donc ? la question Benzaiten en croisant les bras.

- C'est assez intéressant, en fait tu utilise de la magie sans le savoir. Qu'a-t-on dit sur cette technique?

- L'Igaku no Jutsu est une technique ancestrale utilisée par les prêtresses du temple Senkai, fit Benzaiten comme si elle récitait une leçon.

- Je t'ai pas demandé un cours d'histoire, je veux savoir comment tu l'as apprise, nigaude!

- Euh, et bien, fit Benzaiten déstabilisée par cette vieille insulte, il suffit de bien connaître l'anatomie et la physiologie, et de prier en faisant ces cercles autour de nous. Quand nous gagnons l'énergie nécessaire, nous devenons aptes à soigner le patient en lui donnant un peu de notre énergie et en corrigeant le problème si possible.

- Pas con les nonnes, il faut une sacrée dose de chakra pour arriver à soigner quelqu'un, toi tu dois pas t'en rendre compte avec tes réserves presque inépuisables...

- Les Prêtresses…la reprit-elle une nouvelle fois. Que voulez vous dire par là?

- Par là quoi? Sur l'idée de génie de tes supérieures? C'est les cercles autour de toi. On appelle ça des 'Othalan', c'est une technique utilisée pour lancer des sorts de magie. Il en existe différentes sortes, élémentaires, non élémentaires, d'invocations... Le cercle que tu as créé est un 'Othalan' d'activation : il ouvre la première porte, qu'on appelle aussi porte initiale ou Kai-Mon. Elle fait partie des huit portes célestes que chacun possède en lui. Ce sont des canalisateurs de chakra si tu veux : en restant fermer le chakra ne se libère pas et reste endormi, mais quand les portes s'ouvrent, c'est comme si tu ouvrais le robinet, le chakra jaillit dans ton corps et permet de te rendre plus fort.

- Je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence de ces portes, fit Benzaiten en s'asseyant pour mieux assimiler ces nouvelles informations.

- Les nonnes elles même ne doivent pas connaître cette technique, à mon avis elles continuent de faire des cercles pour le coté rituel, mais elles n'ont aucun idée de ce que cela implique. En ouvrant artificiellement la première porte elle gagne assez de chakra pour soigner, ça semble pourtant évident. Heureusement que ce type d'Othalan n'est connu que par une poignée d'homme, et maintenant de femme, fit Dante en regardant Benzaiten.

- Cet 'Othalan', est-ce si puissant que ça? Demanda Benzaiten en choisissant de ne pas faire de remarque sur le mot 'nonne' cette fois.

- Avec tes réserves en chakra, l'ouverture d'une seule porte pourrait tuer un homme normal en un seul coup. À condition de savoir maitriser son chakra à la perfection dans le domaine du combat. Tu as maitrisé l'art de la guérison, si tu veux je peux aussi te montrer comment te battre avec ce chakra, comme Inari, lui proposa Dante.

- Non merci, refusa-t-elle poliment. Apprendre un art destructeur ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux simplement apprendre à me défendre et à défendre les miens, sans avoir à tuer personne.

- Haha ! Ricana Dante. Tu es bien jeune petite, bien naïve aussi, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses sauver que ta peau en faisait comme ça. Mais, soit, comme tu le désires. Je vais t'apprendre à maitriser ton chakra, tu es prête?

- Je suis prête. Par quoi allons nous commencer? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Hum...sache que, avant de commencer, pour prétendre être mon élève, tu dois passer le premier test, dit Dante en se relevant et en dégainant un de ses sabres. Tiens, prends en un.

- Mais! Je ne sais pas m'en servir...

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'une arme de toute façon, c'est ça ou ta craie. Puis n'ait pas peur, tu n'es pas prête de me faire mal, lui répondit l'épéiste.

- Et je dois faire quoi avec? Fit Benzaiten en inspectant sa nouvelle arme.

- Le premier test est simple : tu dois me forcer à utiliser mon sabre, annonça finalement Dante triomphalement.

- Vous forcer? En vous attaquant? Répéta Benzaiten.

- C'est sur que ça risque de prendre du temps si tu continues à faire des dessins par terre avec ta craie, fit Dante cyniquement.

Vexée, Benzaiten prit le sabre à deux mains et fonça sur son nouveau maitre. Dante esquiva l'attaque simplement en faisant un petit pas chassé. Après quelques autres tentatives, Benzaiten se rendit compte que si elle continuait dans cette voie, elle n'y arriverait jamais: son adversaire était bien meilleure qu'elle et elle n'avait jamais tenu un sabre à la main.

- Ardu n'est ce pas? J'ai mis au point ce petit test ingénieux pour décourager les fans de vouloir m'approcher. Dit-elle non sans fierté. Avec la notoriété, j'ai eu des tonnes de potentiels nouveaux disciples qui venaient polluer mon dojo tous les jours.

- Mais je ne suis pas une de vos fans venues apprendre à manier l'art du sabre...je ne vois pas comment je pourrai vous surpasser en vitesse ! Fit Benzaiten presque désespérée.

- Tu ne m'as attaqué de trois ou quatre fois, la plupart des gens « normaux » ont mis plusieurs jours à y arriver. Au maximum une semaine.

- Et au minimum?

- Héhé...fit Dante en souriant, cinq secondes. Et c'était une gamine de six ans.

Benzaiten se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant de mal alors qu'une petite fille avait pu y arriver si vite. La journée allait être longue pour elle aussi.

* * *

Inari avait finalement décidé de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur Yura. C'était un des soldats de Chousho comment elle qui était affilié à l'unité de Tokugawa. Ils se connaissaient depuis les premiers pas d'Inari dans la capitale et ne s'étaient plus jamais quitté. Ils avaient un caractère très…complémentaire selon leur camarade.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas monter sur mon cheval Inari ? Lui demanda gentiment son ami. Plate comme tu es ça ne me gênera absolument pas tu sais.

- Tu es bien la seule personne a pouvoir me dire ça sans que j'ai envie de lui décoller la mâchoire, Yura, fit Inari en lui lançant un regard presque meurtrier. Mais non merci, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise sur les chevaux. J'aime bien être proche du sol.

- Oh…je viens d'avoir une idée…fit Yura comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oh oh…fit Inari, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon, Yura avait tendance à avoir des idées…plutôt saugrenues…

- Il te faut…un poney. Hey ! Tokugawa Sempai! cria-t-il bien fort a l'encontre de son chef, si bien que toute la vallée pouvait l'entendre. Pour vous faire pardonner d'avoir mis Inari en rogne, vous devriez lui acheter un poney ! Un petit poney avec une longue crinière blonde et des nœuds -AIE !

- Celle là par contre, tu l'as pas volé…grogna Inari en serrant le poing qu'elle venait d'utiliser contre sa cuisse.

Au détour d'un chemin, le groupe de Tokugawa vit une petite maison à l'abri des regards. Certains hommes avaient besoin de descendre pour leurs envies pressantes et tout le monde posa un pied à terre. Tokugawa alla rentre visite aux habitants de la maisonnée tout en essayant toujours d'éviter Inari. Il sentait toujours son regard noir posé sur lui. Que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un visage familier lui ouvrir la porte:

- Mais, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré? Fit-il interloqué

- Oh mais c'est le capitaine Tokugawa! Quel bonheur de vous revoir! Depuis que vous avez pris mon fils dans votre unité il est plus heureux que jamais! Venez, entrez!

- Vous êtes la mère de Shino, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oh comme vous êtes aimable, vous vous souvenez même de son prénom, venez entrez, fit la vieille femme un peu enrobée en lui prenant le bras.

- Vous savez votre fils est...comment dire...inoubliable. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, moi et mon équipe avons une mission top secrète et nous nous sommes juste arrêtez pour-

- Une mission top secrète!? S'exclama-t-elle en portant ses mains sur ses joues. Oh mais il faut que Shino vienne avec vous!

- Désolé madame mais nous sommes parti sans lui pour cette mission, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, répondit sincèrement Tokugawa.

- Oh mais je vais l'appeler sur le champ, il est en train de plier le linge dehors. Venez entrez! Dit-elle en le trainant de force à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bon si vous insis- Comment ça il n'est pas au Grand Palais? Percuta le chef des armées un peu tard.

- Bien sur que non c'est sa semaine de congés, lui répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

La bonne femme ferma la porte derrière eux. Bien entendu, il n'y avait jamais eu de semaine de congés dans l'armée, et Tokugawa se jura de renvoyer le garçon une fois la mission finie. Inari et Yura regardaient la scène de loin sans trop entendre leur conversation.

- Quel tombeur ce Tokugawa, fit le soldat en rigolant, on en a encore pour un moment.

- Si ça fait comme avec la femme du commerçant qui s'était fait attaquer le mois dernier alors je pense qu'on peut installer le campement dans le jardin...surenchérit la rouquine.

- Au fait, à propos de quoi vous vous disputiez ce matin ? C'est pas dans vos habitues pourtant? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Laisse tomber Yura, c'est perso. Mais ça se reproduira plus, une fois que ça sera passé on sera encore copain comme cochon!

- Tant mieux, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle pendant tout le voyage non plus.

- Inari ! cria une voix au loin, avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de frapper Yura une nouvelle fois.

- Tiens, on dirait que ça vient de derrière la maison, fit Yura en regardant Inari, devenue blanche et toute raide. Bah alors ma grande qu'est ce que t'arrive?

- Non...c'est pas possible...murmura Inari, blême.

- C'est moi Shino! Dit un homme, les cheveux ébouriffés et la barbe mal rasée, en arrivant à sa hauteur, les bras chargés de linge. Ah mais Yura tu es là aussi, et les autres aussi. Vous partez en mission?

- Non non on ne va nulle part Shino...fit Inari, qui ressemblait plus que jamais à un fantôme.

- Chéri! Devine quoi! Fit la mère de Shino en sortant de la maison, toujours en tirant le pauvre Tokugawa par le bras, tu pars en mission!

- Super, je vais chercher mon armure! Je pars avec toi Inari, si c'est pas beau tout ça? Fit-il en courant vers la maison, faisant tomber la moitié du linge au passage, preuve de sa grande maladresse devenue légendaire au palais.

Les deux complices disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Tokugawa gisait par terre, vidé de toutes ses forces. Inari le releva, et il s'excusa, il n'avait rien pu faire contre cette tornade. Ils allaient devoir voyager avec Shino, le pire soldat de l'unité de la capitale, le pire bon à rien de tout le pays, qui se croyait aussi indispensable que les autres le croyaient inutile. Et le pire dans tout ça...

- Quoi? Cet abruti a craqué sur toi? Cria Yura avec sa discression elle aussi légendaire.

- Mais chut! Il croit que je l'ai pas vu, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, répondit-elle en enfilant ses rollers. Alors tu sais comment c'est, il me colle et ça me rend folle!

- Ah, je pense que ça va être un bon voyage finalement, fit Yura tout content en caressant sa jument. Même si je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est censé faire. Tu sais où on va toi?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, lui répondit Inari en lui tirant la langue.

- De toute façon, tant que t'es là, on a pas à avoir peur, pas vrai?

Il sourit à Inari du haut de son cheval. Elle avait été mal vu à son arrivée, du fait de son gabarit et surtout du fait qu'elle était une femme. Mais depuis quelque temps les hommes de Tokugawa semblaient apprécier sa présence, se sentaient plus en sécurité. Et elle aimait ça. Tokugawa vint à sa hauteur, elle le chambra, tout le monde riait, et ils repartirent tous vers la zone de non droit, dans la joie et bonne humeur se dit Inari.

- Tu crois que si j'offre un poney à Inari elle accepterait de sortir avec moi ? Fit la voix de Shino non loin de l'oreille d'Inari, qui se raidit en captant ce bout de conversation.

- Tout à fait ! répondit la voix de Yura qui trottait à côté de leur nouveau compagnon. Mais surtout, prend le avec plein de nœuds roses dans les cheveux, même si elle est plate comme une planche à pain et qu'elle cogne plus fort que nous tous réunis, ça reste une fille quand même.

- Yura ! Shino ! Hurla littéralement Inari en fonçant sur eux.

* * *

La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour tout le monde. Benzaiten n'était toujours pas arrivée à faire dégainer l'épéiste en face d'elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse, malgré tous ses progrès indéniables, son adversaire finissait toujours par esquiver ses coups. Quand le soleil vint à se coucher, un garde apporta à manger aux deux femmes. Dante s'assit contre le mur et prit une bouchée de pain en passant le reste du repas à Benzaiten, qui refusa.

- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas les même besoins que nous. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnants, tu n'es même pas fatigué après tous les efforts que tu as fait.

- C'est sûr que pour combattre c'est un vrai avantage mais pour le reste...

- Hum, je me souviens d'Ashura petite, dit-elle entre deux bouchées de pain. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à la vie normale. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait rester dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil, pourquoi elle devait s'assoir à table alors qu'elle n'avait pas faim...c'était une enfant plutôt turbulente.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, constata Benzaiten.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, lui répondit-elle après avoir finit son pain. Elle faisait partie d'une famille assez noble et puissante dans son pays, j'ai été envoyé pour lui apprendre à se battre.

- C'est elle qui détient le record n'est ce pas? Fit Benzaiten en croquant dans une tomate.

- Je suis entrée dans le dojo familial, il y avait cette petite fille assise par terre, je lui ai tendu le sabre comme pour toi et quand j'ai eu fini de lui raconter l'épreuve, elle a bondit sur moi telle une louve affamée et m'a fait un tsuki-uchi, raconta-t-elle en souriant légèrement, j'étais tellement surprise par sa vitesse...

- Un quoi? Tsuki-uchi? Répéta Benzaiten.

- Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'as aucune connaissance dans ce domaine. C'est une attaque de base. Viens, lui fit Dante en se levant doucement, je vais te montrer.

Une fois débout, Dante dit à son élève de ne surtout pas bouger. Elle se plaça à quelques mètres de sa cible. Puis elle s'avança et dégaina son sabre si rapidement que Benzaiten eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux et de voir la pointe du sabre juste sous sa gorge.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez dit de ne pas bouger, fit-elle après coup.

- En général je ne montre pas cette technique, si la personne bouge je peux aisément lui trancher la gorge sans le vouloir. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas trop de risque avec toi, dit l'ainée en rengainant son sabre. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

- Et bien, il semblerait que j'ai finalement réussi à vous faire dégainer.

Dante avait encore la main sur la poignée de son sabre. Elle baissa la tête un instant et finit par éclater de rire. Elle l'avait bien eu. Finalement le corps intouchable de la gamine n'était peut être pas son seul atout, se dit-elle.

- Tu as passé la première étape, félicitation. Voyons voir ce que nous allons faire maintenant...fit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique qui terrifia un instant la pauvre Benzaiten.

De nouveau le maitre dégaina son sabre et attaqua la princesse sans relâche. Chacun de ses coups la touchèrent, mais son corps se transformait en eau juste au moment du contact. Le sabre toucha son bras, son ventre, son épaule gauche, c'est alors que Dante donna un fort coup de poing pile à l'endroit où le sabre avait traversé l'eau. Son poing toucha violement le corps de Benzaten et la jeune femme fut projetée à terre.

- Mais...comment? Fit-elle sous le choc.

- J'ai étudié ton système de défense, lui répondit Dante en essuyant l'eau de son sabre. Et en quelques coups j'ai réussi à trouver ta faille.

- Jamais personne n'avait réussi à me porter un coup. D'habitude, mon corps se métamorphose inconsciemment, je n'ai même pas le temps de penser que je deviens aqueuse, fit-elle complétement perdue.

- Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. Ton corps fonctionne sans ton cerveau peut être, mais il utilise beaucoup de chakra pour se métamorphoser comme ça. Il faut un certain temps avant que tu puisses repasser au stade aqueux. Pendant ce court laps de temps, tu es aussi vulnérable que le commun des mortels.

- Un période réfractaire...souffla Benzaiten en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut mais, la zone qui devient aqueuse est bien plus large que la zone touchée. Donc de une tu utilises beaucoup plus de chakra que nécessaire, et deuxièmement tu es vulnérable sur une zone beaucoup plus grande.

- Moi qui pensais que j'étais intouchable...

- Tout le monde à ses failles...Mais la Princesse m'a chargée de te rendre infaillible. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi une jeune fille comme toi a besoin d'être protégée ainsi.

- Je crois qu'on cherche toutes les deux les mêmes réponses, lui répondit Benzaiten en se relevant. C'est quelque chose dans mon passé, mon enfance, celle que j'ai oublié, celle qu'on m'a volée...Il faut à tout prix que je me souvienne.

- Me voilà rassurée. On va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de me reposer, moi.

- Rassurée?

- Tu as beau avoir un bel instinct de survie, ce n'est pas toujours suffisant pour éviter la mort au combat. Compte tenu de ton talent, tu pourrais très bien te laisser aller et négliger ta protection. Maintenant que je sais que tu t'es fixé un but, je sais que tu ne voudras pas mourir avant de l'avoir atteint et que tu feras attention à ce que tu fais. C'est ça qui me rassure.

- Vous avez besoin d'une motivation vous pour ne pas mourir au combat? Demanda Benzaiten curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas si mon égo peut être considéré comme une motivation, mais j'ai vraiment horreur de perdre. Lui répondit Dante en levant les yeux au ciel. Les épéistes de mon clan ont un sens de l'honneur, où perdre est pire que mourir. Même si ces règles ne sont plus appliquées à la lettre, je m'efforce de transmettre du mieux que je peux la tradition de mes ancêtres. C'est ça ma motivation. Quand tu auras à sauver ta peau, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Ça t'aidera crois-moi.

* * *

Un peu plus loin au château, la nuit venait de tomber. La Princesse Honoo avait quitté la chambre de sa mère et s'appretait à sortir de la salle du trône. Elle se baladait seule dans les couloirs du Grand Palais. Elle prit un petit escalier en colimaçon à sa gauche, puis rentra dans une chambre, assez sobre : il y avait un lit fait, une armoire à vêtement fermée, un vieux kimono d'entrainement sur une chaise en bois, placée devant un bureau, avec une brosse et quelques rubans. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau et y trouva du rouge à lèvres. Elle continua avec le deuxième et trouva son bonheur: un ruban violet, soigneusement plié, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir servi depuis un moment.

- Vous êtes venu voir si je n'étais pas partie là-bas? Fit une voix qui fit sursauter la jeune princesse. Elle referma le tiroir et se retourna, c'était Ashura.

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer, lui répondit-elle. Je pensais que le fait de rester ici pour voir ton ancien maitre te ferait plaisir, mais Tokugawa m'a dit que tu risquais de ne pas tenir en place.

- Je pourrai être plus utile ailleurs, mon maitre et moi seront toutes les deux d'accord là dessus.

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Honoo avec le plus d'autorité possible, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Il me faut quelqu'un pour défendre le château maintenant que Tokugawa est parti. C'est l'unité d'Orias dont tu fais partie qui est chargé de la protection du Palais désormais.

- Bien madame, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Il faut juste que tu restes dans la ville, et que tu sois trouvable à n'importe quel moment. Lui rappela Honoo en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ça serait une bonne idée que tu ailles voir les hommes qui sont restés dans les murs du Palais,

- Vous voulez aussi que j'effectue les rondes de nuit?

- Oui, le planning est affiché en salle de garde, ta présence rassure les hommes. Je te laisse te préparer. Mais...ça, fit la Princesse en lui montrant le ruban violet, je le garde, pour le moment.

Une fois sortie, elle souffla et prit l'escalier. Bien qu'elles aient à peu près le même âge, Ashura était une femme bien plus impressionnante qu'Honoo, sa carrure et sa prestance l'avaient toujours plus ou moins intimidée, même les hommes semblaient minuscules à côté d'elle. Mais, plus elle regardait sa mère mourir à petit feu, plus elle s'était promis qu'elle serait forte, et qu'elle se battrait de toute ses forces, pour elle, pour la sauver, et pour gouverner le pays si jamais son heure était venue…

Elle garda précieusement le ruban et monta dans ses appartements.

Ashura quant à elle n'était déjà plus là.

**Fin du chapitre**

**R&R !**

* * *

**A propos de la magie/Jutsu**

La fic se situe dans un monde de Naruto quasi préhistorique où la plupart des habitants sont comme les samourais du pays du fer. Parmis ces habitants se trouvent des gens capables de performer des "jutsu" (qui s'appellent donc magie) et qui ont un nom particulier selon l'affinité qu'ils maitrisent le mieux.

Pour la magie noire se sont les sorcières et pour la magie du vent se sont les mages. (Exemple)

Les cercles qui apparaissent au sol lors de l'excécution des sorts sont du même style que ceux des RPG etc...ce sont des runes, qui seront remplacés par les signes (tigre dragon etc) avec l'apparition des ninjas. Ce changement de procédé sera necessaire à la création de cette nouvelle force armée, un mix entre les sorts et le combat rapproché.

**Bonus Personnages**

Dante _(vrai nom inconnu pour le moment):_ épéiste de génie, environ 40 ans. Elle utilise deux sabres pour se battre. C'est le maître un peu égocentrique d'Ashura., c'est la plus douée du pays, celle qui a le plus d'expérience, de sagesse au combat. Apparemment elle connait Tokugawa depuis un petit moment...

Pourquoi « Dante »? C'est son surnom d'épéiste. Je trouve ce nom hyper classe en fait...c'est tout. Aucun rapport avec le jeu vidéo! Je me suis inspiré de Izumi Curtis, le maitre des frère Elric pour son caractère. Puis d'un perso secondaire de Baten Kaitos, mais très légèrement, vous ne trouverez pas qui si je ne le vous dis pas! Et plus pour une question de design...

Elle porte un kimono vert pale et blanc avec un obi rose/corail. En tenue officielle _(que vous verrez dans un autre chapitre prochainement)_elle porte ses deux sabres sur une ceinture qui mime une queue de Paon _(pas pratique pour le combat)_

_Bon allé j'avoue je me suis aussi un peu inspiré du maitre de Kenshin (Hiko pour les intimes) pour son caractère. Vous verrez si vous lisez le manga..._

En tout cas c'est un perso voulu pour avoir la classe! Je ne sais pas si j'y suis bien arrivé. Laissez moi vos impressions.

**A/N : je tiens à remercier ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette histoire et tout ce que je rajoute en fin de chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester vous n'etes pas très nombreux alors autant participer et donner vos impressions ! Cette histoire est vraiment à cent lieues de l'univers de Naruto je sais et je vous suis d'autant plus reconnaissante de bien vouloir lire ce genre d'histoire :)**

**Merci et un commentaire ça mange pas de pain ! (un ptit fav ou un follow pareil...)**


End file.
